The Insanity Begins
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Well...let me see...i have two of earths most dangerous creatures in my room!, for some reason neither one wants to leave!, i have hardly any food!, they are wrecking my house and oh yeah! MY MOTHER IS GONE FOR 2 WEEKS!can it get any worse? R&R!PLEASE
1. A Very Unusual Guest!

Predator and Alien in the house!

Unusual Guest!

Hi there this is yet again based off of a dream I had!

Odd that my dreams always consist of Horror icons and me in the middle ain't it?

Oh well enjoy 

It was a normal start to a not so normal day, Me and my mate Matthew were playing AVP on my PS2, Matthew complained I always won as an Alien, I laughed and got him a drink of cola, he was in mood cuz I beat him 10 times as a runner alien

"Its not fair!, I'm the Predator, I should be the one who wins not you!"

He muttered sourly

"Matt come on! Be a good sport!"

He took the cola and stormed away

"Boys…."

I muttered to myself as I went down, I saw an odd flash outside and decided to investigate…..

(extremely bad Idea!)

I got my pocket knife and tazer gun……never know when I'm going to need it…, but as I got out…..it became eerily dark and the atmosphere went from nice and calm to Dark and scary, I trotted towards the light and hid behind a tree, I saw a gigantic thing explode into the ground, so massive it shook the ground

"Wh-What the hell?"

I said as I stepped towards the strange thing

"A-A pod??"

I was in awe, this had to be either a dream or I was stoned!, just as I was about to touch it….a light emitted from the pod, I was so scared that I wasn't watching where I stood and fell on my back end

"Ouch…."

I groaned, I stayed perfectly still as a tall figure approached me, three red dots appeared on my head, this was what my head was saying

_Crap crap crap crap crap crap!!!!_

The figure loomed over me, it was gigantic, like a monster, the darkness made it worse because I couldn't see as it was!

"Wh-Who are you?"

I bravely. But weakly croaked, the creature just gave a growl, which scared me as he - I think it's a he - stepped forward and crouched beside me…as if observing me, that didn't help at all…just make me panic more! I was going to have to decide because the rain was beginning and I hated rain!, there was no choice….I doubt…..whatever this creature was, wasn't going to let me escape so…I'll have to take him to my house…brilliant!

"Listen…..since err the rain is coming down…why don't you spend the night at my house?"

I said with obvious terror, he seemed to agree and followed me to my house, I let him in and what do you know the lights flickered on!, I got a full view of my guest…..I was shocked, my guest was both my dream and worst nightmare…….it was a….

"Yajuta?"

I said, his head peered down, compared to him I was tiny!

"Umm hi?"

I said making small talk, he put his arms up and I ran under the bed………….turns out he was stretching…… we sat for what must have been hours, every time I got up he stared at me!, I was only getting food!, it was a real good thing I was on my own…………….wait….I'm alone…with an Predator…..with no weapon……..shit…….

_What if he kills me like a trophy and mounts me on his wall or if he calls his coven here………….mom will freak!_

I stared at him, he looked…..bored?

"Hey um….do you wanna play a game?"

I said, what was I thinking he probably never heard of a game!

Predators P.O.V

I looked at the Ooman she was scared……..

Still she let my confide in her home…..

I admired that…..

Oh… I'm being unmannered

My name is Scar….I am a blooded warrior of Tarrista, I am a Yajutan Prince to be!

What's that? What is my age you ask me?

I am 37, in my colony I am the youngest and most skilled killer-err Yajuta in my kind!

I was sent to this planet to locate a stray Alien that had escaped I had no idea I would crash land!

But still…..for an Ooman to take pity and help a creature like me……she must be pure

End P.O.V

"Ok Mr Predator……I-I'm sure your tired so if you like……there is a spare room"

I said petrified, how can I trust him?

I am a huge Predator fan but how do I know which one he is?

Scar, Hunter, Shadow? He could be any I hope its Scar because he is good with humans, Hunter kills anything and he hates humans with a passion! And Shadow….. He creeps me out, I mean its not the fact that he is jet black but……I don't know? I just hate black! Anyway back to the crisis at hand………

The predator just stared at me, of course he wont understand me!

"Ok follow me………."

I sighed as I trudged up the stairs I looked round and he was gone

"Where'd he go?"

I heard a huge growl from my room, I ran to see him holding my cat by its scruff

"SHADOW!!!!!"

I shot to the bed and grabbed him off of the predator, he growled at me

"Don't you dare touch my cat!"

I ordered and he jumped in my bed

"HEY! THAT'S MY BED!"

I screamed and he pushed me down

"FINE! Il sleep in the other room!"

I said as I went in my guest room

"DAMN! Forgot my pillow…"

I said but I REALLY didn't want to go back when he was there….

So I just used my one pillow, several thoughts went through my mind

1. I have a giant, man killing Predator in my room

2. I'm being forced to sleep in my guest room!

3. The ass acts like he owns the place!

And finally

4. I'm in deep shit, when my mother comes home and finds a monster in her house!

"Can anything else go wrong?"

I mentally asked and soon regretted it when the closet creaked open……….

Ok I hope this is ok J

Its been a while since I've done a thing like this 

:D 

Ok so see ya!

R&R

Pleases?


	2. Monster In My Closet!

The Insanity Begins

Monster in the closet

The door creaked without any hand involvements

"There is no such thing as ghosts!, There is no such thing as ghosts!, There is no such thing as ghosts!"

I repeated to myself as the door continued to open and a black scaly hand came out, I was terrified and well…….I had an accident….yes I pissed myself, this stuff doesn't happen to 16 year old girls!, I don't know what possessed me but I steadily got up and headed towards the door, my hand gripped the handle and turned it down… I closed my eyes not wishing to open them, I heard a low growl and my eye peeked open, in front of me is a giant black serpent like monster, I'm on the brink of tears until it…….whimpers?, I look at its face, it has four grid-like scratches on it and I realised why it whimpered, there was a knife stuck in its side….kind of like the lion with a thorn in its paw….alien or not it was in pain!…I did what any animal lover would do, I went to its side, it was ready to kill me but I gave it a look that said 'trust me' and……..oddly it did, it stayed still and I removed the knife from the creatures side, it growled a non- threatening growl….more purr like, it came out and I knew who he was……

"Grid?…..you ARE Grid right?"

I said encase I was confused, but he nodded

"Well…..since I have no other rooms….I guess you're sleeping with me…"

I said and he seemed to give a bark of excitement, he curled up on the mattress and waited on me, he looked like a puppy waiting to be cuddled

_Any normal girl gets a puppy or a guy to stay in her house what do I get? A predator and an alien!_

I grumbled as I crawled in beside the alien dog (I refer him to a dog by the way he acts) and found it was kind of nice….in an odd way, he was a guardian….both of them were……that actually brought me back to the thought I dreaded…….in the morning……..I will have to…..to introduce these two….what good will come of that?…I'll tell you what good! No good! I'm going to have a war-path in my home! In the right we have Predator, an inter-galactic being who can kill anything!, in the left we have Alien the bad-ass serpent who can do anything and kill anyone……………………in the middle we have me a 16 year old human girl with only her base ball bat………..This is going to be one hell of a night!

2 HOURS LATER!

Grid was whimpering, growling and snarling in his sleep, that closet was starting to sound mighty good about now!, so after getting kicked for the 10th time, I was fed up and crawled into the closet, that was where I spent the remainder of the night in a blissful sleep!, no growls, no grunts, no drool (eww) and best of all…....……no getting kicked in my side!!!!, yes the night that began a nightmare was becoming a glorious dream that seemed like a fairy-tale............….in fact I would be surprised if I came out and it was all in my mind………....................................…..

OK I KNOW ITS SUPER SHORT AND IM SUPER SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BUT ITS LATE I GOT SCHOOL AND MY HANDS ARE ACHING!

SO IL WRITE A MUCH LONGER CHAPTER I PROMISE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JUST KEEP WITH ME!

PLEASE

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PEACE!!!!


	3. Grids First Walk!

**The Insanity Begins!**

**Grid's First Walk!**

**I awoke from my sleep**

**I heard a faint snoring, more like a purr…….**

**That meant one thing………..**

**I wasn't dreaming about the chaos last night**

**I got out silently and my small room was now like a cave, it was beige….now it was dripping with alien spit, it had all of these odd things on the walls and Grid was asleep on the ceiling, luckily my WII and PS2 were unharmed, I snuck out of the room and silently, looked in my own room, which was now looking like a sadistic burial room, blood was on the ceiling………whose blood………I didn't wish to know, I saw there were skulls lined up neatly and my bed was ripped to shreds, lying on it was the Predator, he had his mask off, he had a scar on his head……..so I knew it was Scar, I headed downstairs to see what we had……….not a lot!, only ham, eggs, crab sticks and cheese……not good at all, these creatures will be starving!, I'll have to make do with it for now!**

**I went up to Grids room, I was terrified…..what if he killed me!? No…….for an odd reason I trusted him…..so I went over to the place was sleeping and called his name**

"**Grid…..Come on I got some nice food for you!"**

**The word "food" woke him up, he fell with a thud on the ground and followed me down, I set out he plates, gave him a pat on the head and went to fetch Scar, he was a pain to wake because every time I tried to wake him he growled and went back to sleep……..I had no choice……….I went and got a bucket of freezing water………**

"**Scar if you don't move your ass I'll do it!"**

**I threatened him, he snorted and went back to sleep……….I warned him……**

**SPLASH**

**He growled and threw a temper tantrum, I scolded him and he trudged down after me**

**This was the beginning of hell!**

**When Scar got down and saw that Grid was here too, he was far from happy, he was furious, he jumped at Grid barley missing him, Grid hissed and spat acid at him, I went and got a spray bottle, I sprayed them, they got ready to attack me and I sprayed them again, they were getting angry, I just kept spraying them until they stopped**

"**Now! I know you are both from other planets! But here on earth while your staying here! You will not kill each other! OR anyone else! Got it!?"**

**I asked they growled….I took it as a yes**

"**So…..what do you wanna eat?"**

**I asked, they pointed to each other**

"**Ok….how about drink?"**

**Again each other!**

"**I'm not going to ask! About dessert!"**

**I said sighing**

"**While you eat…I am going to clean!"**

**I said, Scar snorted, Grid was confused but continued to eat**

**I went up the stairs, cleaning Scars room was a snap, just replace the bed covers, clean the skulls and give the floor a wipe, also clean the blood away, It turned out it wasn't blood at all it was red paint **

**(what a relief!)**

**Grids room on the other hand………it was a bitch to clean!, every time I cleaned the slime, more appeared!, I managed to mop up all the slime after about 20 bucket full's! I couldn't get the black alien gunk off the walls so I had to leave it, I mopped the floor, cleaned the windows and I thought I was done until I saw the huge gaping hole in my floor, it dawned that Grid wasn't house broken, that meant I had a lot of work to do!, but one thing………..**

"**How do you house train an alien?"**

**This was, if not my biggest worry in the world, its not everyday that you have two aliens in your home, and I had to get the one who hadn't been potty-trained! Just my freaking luck!**

**I headed down, it looked like Scar had adapted to earth customs AKA he was watching the car crash channel, Grid on the other hand not so much……..he was about to pee on the TV, that made Scar mad and he chucked a magazine at him, I was in for one hell of a night tonight!**

**I went over to grid he gave a friendly bark, I smiled**

"**Grid you need to stop peeing everywhere!, well in the room, its hell to clean!"**

**I said, he didn't understand, Scar laughed a throaty laugh**

"**Oh and I suppose **_**YOU**_** can do better?!"**

**I said, he shrugged and watched more TV, I TOOK Grid upstairs and got a spray bottle and a doggy matt ,I stole some of Scars invisible armour, it was strong enough to not melt upon an acidic touch, so that kept my floor safe for a while!**

"**Ok Grid do you need the bathroom?"**

**I asked, he gave an odd alien snarl…..I think it meant no?**

"**Ok…..how do I train you?"**

**I asked him, he just ran in circles, like a dog chasing its tail**

"**Maybe you are better than a dog"**

**I laughed as he tackled me his tongue came out**

"**Grid…..your not that much of a dog!"**

**I said, he got off me and ran down stairs……….probably to annoy Scar**

**I went down and Scar had pinned Grid to the floor, he held a knife over him, I sighed and got the spray bottle again I sprayed him, he growled and went upstairs, I saw Grid whimpering and looking out the window**

"**I know you want to go out………but it would be a shame if you got caught….both of you!"**

**I said petting his head, then I had an idea**

"**You may not BE a dog….but I can make you look like one!"**

**I said running up the stairs, Grid followed me with curiosity, I had my sewing kit and a cloak of brown bed covers, it would be a long shot but…….I cant keep him here like a prisoner! I spent at least 3 hours on it, by the time I had made it Grid was out like a light, I shook him gently, he looked up at me curiously, I was holding a doggy suit, it just fit him and no more!**

"**Well…..at least now I can take you out without suspicion!"**

**I said as I was once again tackled to the ground by the alien**

"**Ok lets go for a walk Grid!"**

**I said as I tied a chain around him, he almost pulled me away **

**(who was walking who?!)**

**I had finally got control as he walked nervously on all fours, I was receiving odd looks from local dog owners, one even asked me this!**

"**Umm excuse me but did your dog get knocked down?"**

**That was not only mean, but it was offensive to him!, I replied**

"**No! but did your dog get eaten and spat up?!"**

**I said as I walked ahead **

**(her dog looked like a chewed piece of food!)**

"**And she insults you!"**

**I said to Grid, who suddenly stilled and I noticed a cat had came into view, my mind was focussing**

**(Alien + Cat + Me = a very long chase)**

"**GRID NO!!"**

**I screamed**

**Too late, he shot after the cat pulling me and the speed was so intense that it ripped his costume, everyone saw it and was wide-eyed, I was humiliated beyond recognition!, but maybe they thought he was a robot? Yeah that's it, a robot!**

**I said as he finally stopped, the cat had escaped and he was disappointed, he then ran to a tree and did his business….the tree rotted away due to the acid and I received more shocked stares from people, I quickly made a lie up**

"**Hey isn't that amazing, they made a robot that pees acid!"**

**I laughed nervously, they believed it and I headed home with my **_**Robot alien at my side….although one of the people I didn't see gave a small twisted grin and walked away, smiling sadistically**_

_**When we got home I asked Grid this**_

"_**You enjoy that?"**_

_**He barked happily**_

"_**Good cause its never happening again!"**_

_**I said, I heard Scar laugh from the living room**_

_**Grid ran to the living room and fell asleep**_

_**Leaving me asking myself**_

"_**Why me?!?"**_

_**Ok how was that for a chapter was it long enough for you?**_

_**I promised a long one**_

_**So enjoy it**_

_**I will do more **_

_**I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**So **_

_**R&R**_

_**PLEASE!!!!!!!**_

_**THANXS!**_


	4. Silence, Awful Silence!

The Insanity Begins

Silence

The day had gone by easily for once

Scar was cleaning his room (for once)

Grid had finally learned to use the backyard as a toilet

And I was beginning to get used to life with Grid and Scar

But one call changed that……….

BRIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIIING

The phone wrung and Grid went nuts and Scar started to growl out loud, my head began to ache at the

noise, until I got the phone

"I GOT IT!!!!!"

I screamed as the ringing stopped and the two settled down

"Hello?"

I asked into the phone, my two friends listening intently

"Is this a miss Kirsty?"

Asked a man

"Yes? Who are you?"

I asked

"Miss Kirsty, I am professor Wonderworks of Weyland-Yutani Enterprises, we have been receiving

abnormal readings coming from your street, we are to believe you may have an extraterrestrial in your area

so we shall be coming tomorrow to check on your area!"

My face drained of colour, my heart sped up and I began to feel cold sweat on my forehead

"Are you still there Miss?"

The man asked, I answered weakly

"Y-Yes…"

I said holding down the lump in my throat

"Well rest assured if there any abnormalities, you will soon be free of them!"

And with that he hung up

I sensed the two behind me

"Guys…..come on out I know its you…"

Scar uncloaked both of them and we walked into the living room

What was only 5 minutes felt like 5 hours, the silence…..that horrid silence blocked all form of good hope

for Scar and Grid…..in the morning that awful man would be coming to take my boys

away…..no…..wouldn't allow that man to touch them…..the thought of it scared me………to imagine my

Predator strapped to a bed with needles being poked into him, brought tears to my eyes, Scar saw this and

was confused and to imagine Grid…..my sweet alien monster dog, in shackles, being whipped and tortured

with guns and other torture utensils caused my stomach to go flat, Grid saw this and let out an alien

whimper

I usually went to Grid a cuddled him when I was sad…but I went over to Scar and he was shocked when I

hugged him and began to cry, I sobbed into his muscular stomach

"I'm so sorry Scar….Grid…if I knew this was going to happen I would have-"

I was interrupted when Scar spoke….

"Not…Your fault…..We will be fine…..Stay…Family"

Scar said and I continued to cry more and Scar held the back of my head, Grid purred contently and

watched happily, I suddenly had a new hope….no a new goal….thanks to my odd friends

"I promise you! I will not let any harm befall either of you!"

I promised with a passion

And that did it I was hugged by Scar who held my upper body, while Grid hugged my lower body I felt

what he was doing

"Grid!"

I said as I kicked him, he whimpered and ran away, Scar laughed madly, I realised he set poor Grid up!

"Scar! that was mean!"

I scolded, he just shrugged and put the Dukes of Hazard on, I meanwhile went to apologize to poor Grid

Grid was in the attic looking up at the night sky ( when he was being potty-trained he whizzed on the

ceiling) even though he had no eyes he cried through his gills, he loved this earth but he was home sick…he

missed his planet…his hive……his mother…the pain hurt him a lot

Grids P.O.V

Why?

Why was this girl so…….hard to kill?

I mean she comes and hugs me, pets me and loves me………..

My race isn't normally as kind as this………

Do I really want to leave?

What do I have at home anyway?

All that happens is wars, killing and catching humans to impregnate

This human would be dead in a heartbeat if she was on LVL742

And the Yajuta….his species isn't as horrid as I was told………in a way they are like us, they kill only to

survive, yet he seems to understand the aurora this human posses

Maybe……..

Not all other species are totally bad…..

Yeah….

End P.O.V

I came up and saw the alien looking at the sky, I felt bad for kicking him now…

"Grid?"

I whispered, he looked up, but still harboured a little grudge for me kicking him, I couldn't blame him, I

would too….I walked over and sat beside him, he put his head on my lap and on instinct I began to clap his

head

"Grid…….I want to apologize, it was mean of Scar to set you up…..and even worse for me to believe him, I

love both of you…..the last thing I want right now is a fall-out, especially with the scientist coming

tomorrow…so what I'm saying is…….IM SORRY!"

I basically screamed the last part as I hugged his head, he got up and gave me a proper hug

"I take it I'm forgiven?"

I laughed, he nodded

"That's good…….lets go to bed"

I said as he put me on his back and gave me a lift to our room

For tomorrow…..

Will be our biggest test….

One mistake…..

And my boys will be gone……..

Ok

That's it for another Chapter

I hope its long enough for you

Its really late

And I'm tired I got College tomorrow

So………..

Il try and do more when I can

The next chapter is called

Accidentally in Love….

Il leave the rest for you to decipher

Who falls in love

Will the boys be caught?

You know what to do!

R&R

Please?

Thanks!

And please look out for my other stories

New Blood A New Breed Of Evil

Ichigo's Bath time Adventure

The New Nightmare

Stuck In The Real World With You!

Welcome to My Nightmare!

Truth or Dare Horror Style

And finally!

Inside A Psychopaths Mind!

Alright

PEACE OUT!


	5. Alien Abduction No literally!

The Insanity Begins

Alien Abduction (literally!)

Judgement day was upon us!

Today was the day that the man was going to look for abnormalities (Scar*cough* Grid)

But I wasn't afraid…..

I had to have hope for my boys……….

Without hope from me what chance do we stand?

Now this was the challenge…….

Hiding them!

Grid was easy to hide, he practically lived in the attic, so he ran up to his 'thinking space' as I called it because he always went up when I was arguing with Scar

Speaking of Scar he was more bother because there was a marathon of Dukes of Hazards on and he wouldn't budge…….I ended up just moving my TV up there, that made Scar content

"Ok guys! If you want to continue to stay here…..I have to get this guy out of my house!"

When I said 'out of my house' Scar got out his weaponry and gave me the 'Can I just kill him?' look, that would be good but I don't want to be in any governmental problems

"No Scar as much fun as it sound s il have to do it myself! Just promise me……….both of you that you will remain perfectly quiet…..please?"

I begged them, they seemed to understand

"Good now I left you some food in the attic, be sure to eat and il come up as soon as I'm done ok? Be good boys for me!"

I said as I hugged them, as if it would be the last time I saw them……..

5 MINUTES LATER!

DING DONG DING DONG

Went the bell, I took a huge gulp and answered the door…it was Robyn

"Robyn why are you here?"

I asked

"My mom is away and I was looking for someone to play with……."

As much as I wanted her to stay………its far too dangerous!

"Sorry Robs I'm expecting an important visitor!"

I said with a pang of guilt

"Oh…..I see…."

She said sadly, then smiled

"I'll see you at school ok?"

She said then trotted off

I sighed mentally

(Well at least it wasn't the scientist…)

I was nervous as it was

I was just beginning to relax when

DING DONG DING DONG

Went the bell

"Miss Kirsty I know you have abnormalities in there! Please we only wish to look at your specimens!"

I was appalled

(Specimens? Is that all he thinks they are, things to experiment and to fight with? Well he isn't using my boys as weapons!)

I said as I opened the door

He was a big man with a bush beard, black hair, green eyes and never smiled

"Hi I'm Kirsty…….I don't know what abnormalities you are talking about but there is nothing here!"

I said in a smooth lie, he didn't buy it…….

"I see…….well I guess you wont mind if I look around?"

He asked me

"N-Not a problem…"

I said trying not to stutter

"You young people are so fascinating! I know you have some sort of creature her and Area 51 will have it!"

He said as he looked in the cupboard, I was at my wits end, one mistake and my boys are doomed!

Meanwhile with Scar and Grid

The Dukes of Hazards marathon was finished and Scar was bored, so what better way to cure boredom than mess with Grid! He went over to the agitated alien and started to scare him

(since they are aliens they communicate better)

"You know I bet that man is hurting our girl right now, in fact he could be doing worse to her…"

Grid began to get scared and hissed aloud catching the professors attention

"What was that?"

He said his frown turning into a sadistic smile, I was frozen with fear

"Nothing, nothing probably my cat"

I said while sweating

"I think I shall check the attic"

He said and all my hope vanished

With Scar and Grid

"You stupid alien!!!!! What are we going to do now!? We are fucked!"

Scar screamed angrily as he slapped Grid on the head, Grid hissed then whimpered as he heard the

footsteps, he jumped at Scar but more afraid than aggressive, Scar hugged him and awaited the lecture, the

next 40 minutes seemed to go in slow motion…….the man came in, Scar and Grid froze in fear, I could

barley breathe, the man got out a gun and aimed at Scar, Grid lunged at him receiving a 1,000 volt shock

making him collapse to the ground, when I ran over to help I was held back by two large men, Scar went

ballistic and roared, trying to slash them to shreds, Scar gets 4,000 volts sent into his back making him

collapse to the ground, the man went over and kicked him to make Scar face him and he said

"Area 51 will definitely have a ball deciphering these specimens out!"

He said as the two men threw me aside and grabbed Scar and Grid

The last thing that horrid man said before leaving me in the silence of my attic was

"Don't worry your specimens wont be……….thoroughly harmed and you shall be in danger no more!"

And with that he left with my poor unconscious boys

Leaving me once again

In that awful silence!

I began to cry………..

Ok again another one done!

I have to admit I seemed to be a little harsh in here

But if you thought this was bad

Wait till you see the next chapter!

The next chapter is called!

In the Name of a Friend!

So enjoy

And

I KNOW HOW TO END IT NOW

YAAAAAAAAAYZ

LOL

PEACE OUT

ENJOY

XDD

DON'T FORGET

R&R

NO FLAMES

OR

I WILL FLAME YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K SEREIOUSLY

I WILL SAY

GOODBYE

3

2

1

GOODBYE

GOOD NIGHT

AND GOOD DREAMS

XD


	6. Captured

The Insanity Begins

Captured….

Scar woke up groggy…..

The last thing he remembered was being knocked out and taken by that man…also Grid was electrocuted and they were dragged from their haven…..all of this made him growl, this was an outrage he and Grid may be aliens but even aliens didn't deserve to be taken from their families!

'We never killed anyone…….why has this happened?'

Scar thought sadly as he shakily stood up and looked around, it seemed that he was inside a giant glass cage…..Why is it always him that ends up like this?!

"Well I guess the sooner I find that idiot of an alien Grid, the sooner I can get home and see Dukes of Hazards…….and her……"

Scar trilled as he ran and banged into the glass, he held his head

"Shit!"

He growled as he began to slash at the glass

"OPEN THE HELL UP YOU DAMNED PIECE OF SHITE!!!!!!!!"

He roared as he punched it, causing it to shatter and alert the scientists, Scar dashed away to find his alien friend…who in the mean time was inside a vat, the scientists were scanning his brain waves, they sent shocks through wires and he yelped

"Mommy……..mommy…….."

He whimpered….he referred the human as his mother, the scientists were intrigued how the animal had formed an attachment to this human and the reaction to being taken away…it seems that he is depressed he refused to eat and doesn't respond to shock therapy…..

"Knock it to level 23!"

The head scientist ordered, Grid had responded well to the last 20 levels so this was the final one if he can survive this…..then he will be pit against the other specimen who also seemed to be indestructible, how a mere child, a teen no less managed to live with these two beasts without being killed is amazing…..the scientist smiled evilly…

"I say we get the girl here…."

That opened Grid's well…..senses

(he has no eyes)

"NOT…MY..MOTHER!!!!!!!!!"

Grid screamed but to the scientists it was a high pitched screech, Scar heard and grunted in joy

"Never been so happy to hear that damn alien in all my life!"

He chortled as he ran to get him

Meanwhile with me……..

I sat alone in the dark……….

No music………

No TV……..

Just silence and darkness…..

Ever since the aliens had gone, my world seemed to collapse….Shadow my cat tried to cheer me up but my mind was spinning and I felt dizzy…….I got up and began to walk shakily to the door, only to have my feet fall asleep and see Shadow sitting on my legs….he was worried…….I could sense it

"Shadow…….I have to go……..they're _family…"_

_The word 'family' seemed to make Shadow move, Buttons my other cat was sleeping, obvious to this crisis…but he saw Grid was gone and mewed sadly, I looked at him and vowed.._

"_Guys…….I'm going to get our brothers back…….."_

_I said, Shadow cocked his head…then he nodded, I smiled and grabbed my coat, one thing was still going through my mind……….._

'_What will my mum say when she finds two aliens in her house?'_

_Oh well I had 2 weeks left to sort that out…..right now the only thong I cared about was saving the boys…if they are still alive to save………_

_By the time I arrived at the station it was late…….I had no choice….._

"_One night ticket please?"_

_I HATED the station at night…there was always a hobo or weirdo around…..and alone on the train at night it was too creepy…..but family is family…….even if they are from outer space…..no one deserves to be taken from freedom………….not even an alien!, that aside me…I felt the train begin its journey…….3 days it would take to reach Nevada and as soon as I was there I would make my way to the sandy outskirts and follow the road…..then my biggest challenge would be to hack the system, break Scar and Grid out, avoid Dr Wonderworks AND not let any other aliens escape……..I was here solely for Scar and Grid, ok with that said……._

"_I better find seat 38..."_

_I mumbled as I scanned the seats…….I found 38.…it was right under a gaping hole………great….._

'_If ANYTHING tries to attack me I'm using my tazer gun!'_

_I thought frustrated……_

"_Well.. Its already 12:30 I guess I should get some sleep…….maybe I'll sleep with one eye open….."_

_I said tiredly, the night was going by nice…no sound…….no violence…a giant figure looming over me…….-wait….w-what?, I gazed up terrified at the animal with red cold eyes, saliva was dripping from its mouth…just my freaking luck!_

"_He-Hello?"_

_I whimpered_

"_Ha-Hallo"_

_It repeated_

"_What are you?"_

_I asked_

"_I is werewolf Soskice, who is you?"_

_The creature asked_

"_I-I'm Kirsty…..I'm looking for my brothers……."_

_I lied, well they were like my brothers…except being aliens_

"_Where you brother's?"_

_It asked_

"_In a place called area 51"_

_I said_

"_My…mother there…."_

_It whimpered_

"_You're…a baby?"_

_I asked, feeling really horrible_

"_I is 10 my mother hid me under tree, big bang, mother not resurface, I see mother being dragged into a crate, shipping off in this direction…..I take train to odd place on letter, now me here with you.!"_

_He said_

"_You poor thing!"_

_I said hugging it_

"_I help you get brothers, find mother you for me do?"_

_He asked, I think he meant 'will you help me find my mother?' if so why not! It might be helpful if I did. So I nodded_

"_Yes I'll help"_

_The creature barked as it scooped me on its back_

"_Hold tight I break ceiling now"_

_It said, my eyes widened_

"_Did you just-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_I screamed as it smashed through the glass_

"_You no hurt, I hope!"_

_It said as it ran_

"_Nnnh……"_

_I mumbled as I clung for life on the animals hairy, yet secure back….._

_Back with Scar………_

_He cloaked and went into the room where they kept the specimens…he was furious…….he saw Hunter…his brother…..they chained him up…he looked dead…his armour and weapons were gone and his mask was missing, this was a great dishonour to the Yajuta… he noticed there were many more here…..a lot of them his brethren, what he didn't realise was that he was being watched, Wonderworks was watching him with interest, he switched to the alien in the next room….he was tranquil…the dart guns had taken its toll on the creature, Wonderworks laughed manically as he pressed a button, the cells began to drain and Hunter opened his eyes…..but…..this wasn't the same hunter…..this was Hybrid Hunter, Scar roared and attacked him, he was sent flying back, two other Predator's came pounding down, they were Sitka and Khan…but they too were genetically enhanced and brainwashed, this was the ultimate pain for Scar….having to slay his own brothers……._

'_Paya…..forgive me…'_

_He prayed as he began to attack his brothers, he dealt with the Young Bloods first, he speared Sitka through the head and then purified him with the acid from the ancients, he muttered a prayer before killing Khan, he repeated the purifying process, the hardest thing to do was Hunter….it was his big brother……..but if he continued to be like this dishonorment was worse than death…….he had no choice……..to keep the clans honour……Hunter…..has to die….._

_Meanwhile with Grid…._

_Grid's P.O.V_

_Silence……._

_All I can hear is the silence……._

_The silence I heard when they stole me from my home on earth….._

_I despise this silence…….._

_It is a torture which sees to never end…….._

_I wish my mother was here…………._

_Sob…._

_W-wait that noise….it cant be…….could it?_

_I listened real hard, don't forget we aliens have superior hearing, I heard the scream of a girl………that girl….sounded like our girl……..but that's stupid…..she wouldn't ACTUALLY come to save us……..would she? I put it aside as I regained consciousness…..I spat acid at the scientist and he dropped the keys, I used my tail and undid my chains, I gave a screech and burst through the doors_

_End P.O.V_

_Wonder works switch to the alien again and his smile disappeared, it was gone he saw the red dot, it was heading to the other specimens room…….maybe this will be profitable after all……… the creature will be killed and the body will be sold…..yes……._

_What Wonderworks doesn't know is that help is just a stone throw away…….._

_Hey there this hasn't been updated in a LONG time but since I got Predator: Concrete Jungle I will try and write up more of it as I go through the game, as you can see I'm on a pretty high level where you gotta fight Hunter and other Predator's………_

_Ok See Ya later_

_^__~_


	7. Reunited

The Insanity Begins

Reunited and it feels so good!

My P.O.V

I don't know how long it took me to get to this damn place but, thanks to the wolf who I nicknames Sano I got there fast, I hope his mother is ok…..its cruel to do this and to a child no less……..speaking of children I wonder about Scar and Grid? Are they ok? And….

"Are they alive?"

I asked myself, I saw that we had neared the base of the evil firm, my brothers were a door blast away….but the main task is…….

"How do we get in?"

End of P.O.V

Sano didn't hesitate he charged at the door and bashed it down, then he shot off………..leaving me a 16 year old in a high tech alien maze to find my own way to the specimen room..

"Damn wolf!"

I muttered as I walked off

With Scar

Scar P.O.V

What was that crash?…oh well never mind, I killed Hunter…poor son of a devil….never had a chance against me….ok now to find that stupid alien!, I think he was over here……

I said as I ran over, only to be blasted into the wall…

"What the fuck?!"

I cursed as there were about 20 men with bazooka guns surrounding me, this was not my best day………actually compared to my other misfortunes….this really stabs!, well what's the crime in killing a few measly humans? They attacked me first! I am simply acting out a fit of anger! I cloaked and went to the first man, I used my vocal mimicry to lure the weakling out, I used the voice of a sultry female who was part of a gang heist………

(she deserved to die…she shot me…damn woman!)

I mimicked her pathetic pick up line

"Hey baby is are you on fire? Cuz your burning me up"

I was sick to my stomach by mimicking it….sluttish human!…however the man seemed to follow it…stupid human….he stopped right under me…I uncloaked and jumped down, just as he screamed in agony, it felt good to kill again, it released my stress and made me focus on my goal, find my idiot of an alien rival before he gets himself in trouble or worse…gets ME in trouble too!

I growled as I ran to where I heard a high pitched screeching noise……

End P.O.V

With Me

I heard a scream coming from over hear-I gasped, a mangled corpse that I think was once a human lay splattered on the floor…..I had the feeling my first brother was just here……this looks like Scars handy-work….

"Must he always use violence as an answer?"

I sighed as I walked……..not realising I was being filmed….

Wonderworks turned on camera 342 and caught a glimpse of a human shape, he pin-pointed the picture and zoomed in, he gave a demented smile….

"Looks like she just doesn't know when to accept her loss…….well I will cure her of that…….permanently…"

He said darkly as he pressed a black button with danger in red letters on it, a huge bio-chamber opened up, in it there was a huge vat with a gigantic black serpent like creature with predator like qualities, it had an odd symbol on its head, in the shape of a slash, the vat began to drain and the creature fell limp to the ground….

"Awaken…Marcelo…..awaken…and kill!"

The man ordered, the creature Marcelo opened its eyes and gave an ear-splitting roar , loud enough for both Scar, Grid and Me to hear….

"Something tells me that this day…..just got a lot worse!!"

I said

With Scar…

"Damn it! Ok grid should be right…about…"

Scar began but he was pounced on by……….Grid?

"Grid you son of a bitch come here!"

Scar laughed as he hugged Scar

"Scar…….where is Kirsty?"

Grid asked

"Um………….I'm getting to her……….."

Scar laughed as he heard a scream…….a girl's scream……….

"Well you better get there fast! If she dies I will destroy you!"

Grid growled

"Relax! How hard can it be to find a teenager?"

Scar laughed as they ran, for some reason Grid had a VERY bad feeling about this………..but he kept it hidden………..for now….

Well Scar and Grid are reunited!

I know its short but my hands ache and I got school!

I will write more the morrow!

Ok?

See Ya real soon for more

Insanity…….how long can YOUR sanity last?

LOL

Bye!


	8. Home Sweet Home

The Insanity Begins

Escape from the beast!

My P.O.V

_Oh this is just fan-fucking-tastic!I'm being held captive inside a vent by a 7ft half predalien monster! I am bleeding very badly from my leg, I was dumped by my boyfriend, my best friend stole him, A giant baby were-wolf practically abandoned me in here and oh yeah to make matters 100 times worse, Scar and Grid haven't found me yet! Yes my day has gotten better by the minute! Where the hell are men when you need 'em?!_

"Guys........HURRY UP!!!!!"

I screamed as I waited in agony, the more time they waited, the more likely I will die and rot in here!

'_Stupid aliens!'_

I thought sadly

End P.O.V

Scar and Grid ran, they could sense me, I was hidden right beside them actually, I was on the other side being harassed by a gigantic retard of a monster, it kept waiting and hitting the same spot expecting me to come out, as if! I heard the howl of a wolf and saw the same monster who brought me hear, he was attacking the monster for the boys, but sadly he lacked the hearing, he was slashed in the stomach, letting out a blood-curdling howl catching Scar and Grid's attention.

"I think she is- Grid?"

Scar started but Grid was already darting towards the vent on the ceiling, Scar made a mental note to himself

'_Note to self, when at home, destroy Grid and chain Kirsty to wall, so this never happens again!'_

Scar sighed as he ran towards where Grid now had left a gaping acidic hole

With me

'I'm gonna die, 'I'm gonna die,'I'm gonna die!'

I repeated as the giant monster opened its giant bone-crushing jaws

'God I wanna say I'm sorry for every sin I have done, swearing, hitting, biting,hell everything! Just let my cat's know that I loved them, and to my mother as well and also my father....'

I prayed as I waited for death......

and waited.........

and waited more.........

GOD! WHY DOESN'T IT JUST KILL ME?!?!

I screamed mentally as I opened my eyes to see....another wolf?!? it had dark brown skin with a hint of silver on its fore head, it was a tad larger than Sano, was this his mother?!? Scar and Grid were helping to kill the monster, Grid saw me and knocked me down, I was then pummelled by two other creatures, they seemed to forget the fact that I'm a 17 year old and they are monsters who should not exist.

(I turned 17 so...pretend it has been a few months ok? Lol )

"Guys? Hello 17 can barely breathe"

Grid got off me

"This...-"

Scar was about to reveal the wolf but it shot him a glare

"My name is Roza, my son is...dead....yes?"

It whimpered, I nodded

"No matter..."

The she wolf growled

"No doubt you are tired? I can give you a lift if you want?"

Grid was growling, I decided to be smart.

"Um...I'll ride on Grid, but can you walk with us?"

I said, Grid smiled, well sort of, I could sense he was happy, as he practically grabbed me and set me protectively on his back, I grabbed his antennae like quill and held on, Scar rode Roza, he seemed to be enjoying himself, Roza...not so much.

"So Kir- I mean human?"

The wolf said, I looked up drowsily, I was tired and had gotten no sleep for 3 days! On another downside I was chased and almost killed by a giant mutant alien! So I stared groggily at her, she smiled a smile that reminded me of....

"Robyn...."

I muttered he body froze sending Scar flying into a cactus, Grid almost died laughing, Roza looked afraid, She stuttered.

"I d-don't have a-any clue who this R0Robyn is!"

The wolf lied, unbeknownst to Kirsty, the wolf in front of her _was_ Robyn, the girl she grew up with, what she did not realise was that Sano was also a human-turned-wolf, Robyn had become one at the tender age of 12, she kept it hidden from her mother and everyone...even Kirsty, what Kirsty didn't know was that Sano was Robyn's mate, yes she had imprinted on him.

"Oh....it was only a thought, of course you can't be her, that's impossible!"

Robyn sighed in relief.

The group spoke half the journey, no even realising that they had half way crossed the border, Robyn began to feel terrible pain, she looked, her body was tingling, she panicked.

'_No its too early!'_

she worried, she looked around and saw a cliff, there was actually a cave down there but the others were none the wiser, Roza ran over to the cliff, Kirsty looked horrified and screamed as the wolf lunged off of the cliff, she stared wide-eyed, not knowing the wolf was alive....

the trio made it home at midnight, I was out cold when I felt the softness of covers touch my skin...then again...I never felt like this in clothes, I looked down and saw the covers were up to chest and my clothes were on the radiator...it dawned on me.....

'That ass stripped me! When I was out!'

I thought angrily but lucky enough, he had dressed me in my favourite satin jamies, I looked drowsily for the aliens, and I could not help but smile at the sight......

Scar and Grid were fast asleep in each others arms.....

"Good night........My brothers..."

I whispered as I too went off to sleep....

Well that's another chapter finished

We are all safely home but Grid has started acting odd

Growling at Scar if he comes near me?

Attacking male scented furniture?

What could his irrational behaviour be caused by?

Stay tuned for more insanity

How long can _your_ sanity last?

R&R

Thanks

Bye!!!!!!!

~K-Chan~


	9. Grid's Illness!

The Insanity Begins

Grid gets sick!

You know....running from an alien wasn't how I expected my day to start.............

Oh! I'm getting ahead of myself, I'll recap on how we-well I got into this mess and how Scar was stuck in alien goo.......

24 hours ago..........

I was sleeping contently, after all the mess that we went through....we – especially - the boys deserved some rest, but _my_ rest was cut short by the feeling of something on my legs, Shadow? No it was too heavy.....I looked under and saw Grid lying his head on my legs, I scratched him gently, he groaned.

"Wake up you silly alien dog thing!"

I laughed, he got up but never let me get up, he lifted me onto his back and carried me to everywhere, yes _even_ the bathroom, I actually had to push him out, he growled at me and paced in front of the door. Whenever Scar came to my room, even if it was just to ask me to change the channel (lazy bugger) Grid snarled and almost killed him, I used all of my strength to hold the alien back, Scar trilled angrily, broke my desk and watched TV in a mood, Grid was worse when I ate, if I ate crisps it was, growl, if Scar made a fry-up ( he watched ready,steady,cook) Grid always ate it first, honest to god, what was wrong with Grid?! Maybe the manual will help? Scar laughed his annoying chortle of a laugh and I lost it, I ran right up and slapped him, an eerie silence passed between us, Scar growled and roared in my face I screamed at him (yes the beginning of another argument....)

"Listen here! I am sick and tired of you boasting around and acting like you own the place! If you want to brag and show off, find your damn clan!"

Scar roared in his language

"You know what I might! I have found the alien and you are becoming a pest!"

He fumed, he never meant it though, he ranted at the girl bur always stayed, he loved to see her angry face, it amused him, also the alien was of no harm to him, but the girl was correct.

"For once"

he laughed, he had been so busy talking to his new 'family' that he forgot about _his_ family, the clan must be worried about him, he walked out, before hearing me yell.

"YOUR TAKING THE TRASH OUT TONIGHT!"

I screamed, again his annoying chortle could be heard from the hallway, I was left alone with Grid....speaking of which....where did he go? I looked high, then I looked low, heck I even looked in the freezer (he slept there sometimes,don't ask) and nope no Grid. Man he has an act for this, i'd take him on Britain's Got Talent if I knew he wasn't going to murder anyone, which by accident he would, I was going over this when an ear-splitting roar erupted.

'What now!?!'

I thought frustrated and when I got outside, my heart almost stopped, no, exploded, the streets were drowned in alien goo, people were stuck on the walls, little children were crying about a giant black monster and dogs were howling, I had only one name to scream.

"GRID!!!!!!!!"

I yelled and what do you know, I see him tying up a very pissed off Scar.

"What the hell are you doing!?!"

I screeched, he growled something in alien talk.

"Come again?"

I said confused, he pointed to Scar

"Scar??"

I said confused, Grid pointed to his watch-'like thing I went over and pressed a button, no idea what just a random guess.

=Voice certification needed!=

the device said

"Uh...Scar?"

I said, he grunted into the device

=General Scar of Tarista Sector LV-426 Quadrant 89=

It said, I stared dumbfounded

=English language is initiated=

Again, dumbfounded

"Grid?"

I asked

"Yes, mother?"

He replied making me gasp in frighr

"What is it you wish to ask me?"

He asked, so polite for an alien!

"Why are you doing all of this?"

I asked

"In our customs we reach an age where we are to choose a worthy female and mark her, coming here was not in my plan but after escaping from the predator I found my way here and it is you I have chosen, we will begin the sequence at dawn!"

I was now beyond confused to just clueless, my mind was still grasping what he said, but then I got it, eventually.

"Oh! So you have chosen me to be your prey and now at dawn you will chase me down to be your mate- wait WHAT!?"

Oh things have certainly spiralled from insanity to hell

and what's all of this about me being chased, I HATE GETTING CHASED DX

Man this is worst than when I found out my rabbit was dead

(Recounts how mother told her rabbit was sleeping)

Thumper ;O;

Lol ok

Thanks

remember to

R&R

Ok?

and to all predator fans, Scar will be acting up in a few chapters, ok? XD

Seriously please review?

Again thanl you!

~K-Chan~

BYE!!!!!!!!


	10. Cat and Mouse

The Insanity Begins

Cat and Mouse

Well according to what Grid says, I have to make it out of the forest before he catches me......great as if my life can get any more confusing! Wait, Scar can help me right....or is that against the rules, you know what fuck it I'm asking anyway! I'm at fault here I am only a 17 year old human! Up against a monstrous serpent creature who is goodness knows how old! Why did it have to be me!? I headed towards where Scar was, he grunted happily.

"Kirsty, you do realise that if you lose, you will become an alien!"

Scar warned

"Of course I- what?"

I started off then stopped

"See in the back?"

He tilted this head towards the pod that Grid had arrived in

"Y-Yeah?"

I said trembling

"There is a device that can alter the DNA of any given creature, he has a vile with your DNA mixed with an aliens blood, when you lose he is going to inject you with it, are you up for that?"

he asked, I began to cry, I wasn't ready, I was far from it!

Scar felt sorry for her, he honestly did, it was unfair for a person as young as her to be portrayed to such a contest, but he liability was strong, she would prevail....he hoped.....

Grid arrived, unhappy that Scar was talking to me, he growled at Scar, I hut him.

"Grid, this is foolishness!"

I sneered

"Don't be stubborn, in time you will like the tail.....and acid"

he said

"I doubt it! AND I WILL NOT BE AN ALIEN!"

I protested

"We shall see...."

He purred

I honestly hope to whatever god who is listening that Grid goes back to his normal goofy, gullible self after this ordeal is over with, it would make life seem normal,well as normal as! I stood up and got ready, Grid gave me a 30 seconds head start (Generous isn't he?) I shot like my life depended on it and in a very odd way it did! I hid behind a tree, my heart close to exploding,like a mine when a fly makes contact, this has got to be the most exercise I have had in a good few years, but aside my running dislike, I had a bigger problem.

Grid.

There was no way in hell that I was going to marry him,become an alien and have his little spider like kids! (ewww) so I have to make it out of this forest, other wise my sanity will be gone, then again, I think I lost it the first time when I saw a freaking Predator! Eh, I just don't wanna marry Grid! He was more like a son or a pet.......not a husband. He didn't even have eyes! I stayed very quiet, I heard the raspy breathing and the soft purring of the thing that was chasing me, I held my breath.

"Mother? Oh mother?"

He called our, why did he call me mother if he wanted me to be his mate!?

"I know you are here! I sense your fear"

He purred

'Stupid fear!'

I griped silently

"Don't threat, none shall harm you"

He said gently, yeah none but the thing that is after me!!!

Grid stopped, he seemed to be scanning, it was do or die time, I ran like the wind, Grid saw me and purred happily.

"Mother!"

He shouted, I just ran, the fear acted like y ecstasy making me run faster and never stopping, the alien was galloping casually behind, he wasn't too bothered that I was about to escape, in fact....he was smiling, I looked ahead and my smile vanished, the words 'Dead End' were painted in big red letters.....so he had planned it out, the alien chuckled a little.

"It was a good run mother, but, funs over."

He said, as if, I began climbing the trees that led to a secret place, he certainly did not expect that! I ran to the tree house, locked the door, opened the back window, sat a small dummy that looked like me in the corner and shot into the elevator (a make-shift one) never once looking back, I saw the entrance to the forest, that meant I was almost free, I could not see Grid, but when I got there, I was shocked, Scar was free. (And he never even helped! The ass!) I ran over and touched his armour, the race was over, I was so happy, I wouldn't need to marry Grid, thank the stars in heaven! Wait where is Grid?

I looked at Scar

"Not me this time!"

he said in honesty

"Ok"

I said (didn't believe him)

I saw grid, he held the doll in his hands, he smiled at me.

"Hi mother, this is my fiancée!"

he giggled happily

"Grid that's not-"

I was going to finish but Scar gave me a look

"He'll realise eventually..."

He said as Grid moaned

"It's mouth is sewed shut!"

He griped

".....I hope.."

Scar said as he sweat-dropped

"Yeah....me too"

We both watched as Grid tried to get the doll to walk

"I COMMAND YOU!"

He yelled

"Lets go home!"

I said, Scar nodded as he dragged Grid by his tail, ignoring the whining alien, when we arrived home I remembered the thing that I was going to tell Scar but didn't.

"Hey Scar?"

I asked innocently as I waited outside _my_ room that he took, he opened the door and looked down at me, his voice modulator thing ma jig was broken...(I accidentally stepped on it when he was out hunting.....whoops) he grunted, I took it as a what.

"I uh forgot to tell you..........."

I said, he cocked his head to the side

"Well....here goes...."

I gulped

"Ineedtogiveyouaboostershot"

I blurted so fast that even he didn't understand

"You need a jag"

The next thing I heard was an ear deafening roar as Scar shot out of the window as far away from the house as possible, Grid came through to see what all of the noise was about,

"That went well....."

I sighed as I put a chain around Grid and went to find Scar.

Well another done

YAY 10 chapters!

Another 10 to go!

I hope you are liking this

its fun to do!

Please

R&R

Thank you!

And who would have thought Scar to be afraid of needles

LOL

Ok

Seriously

REVIEW

BYE

~K-Chan~


	11. The Black Forest Ritual!

The Insanity Begins

Black Forest Ritual

Some sexual themes

(not much though)

Well going out at 12 at night alone ( Grid ran home and ditched me, Damn Alien Hound!) was probably not the smartest idea I've had ,any-ways, I went to the park, a likely place for a man-hunting alien, but I checked other places first, to be sure, I went to the fields, to the slaughterhouse (It smelled like dead meat) the last place was, dare I say it......the Black Forest, legend has it, that if you step into the forest, you never emerge, I had the scary feeling he was here, if I ever make that legend, I will personally kill that sorry ass, all I gotta do is find him, inject him with this liquid I found in his case(he was coughing badly and still wanted to suffer like the warrior he was, arrogant bum!) and then get home, I was walking when something, or someone grabbed me, damn why me!?!

"Hey we gotta live one!"

A male voice said, male, it had to be a frigging male!

"Oh! She's feisty!"

Another snickered, seriously why is it always me!? Am I a magnet or something!? They practically appeared when I entered this part of the forest!

"I say we offer her as a sacrifice to _him_"

An older voice said, brilliant not only am I being kidnapped, I am also being stinking sacrificed to god knows what! This night just got a lot more worse than it had, god, where the hell was Scar!?

"Mark get her into _the outfit_"

I got a real bad vibe from those words, it sounds like they are going to do something to me, what?, I do not wish to know, if I ever make it back to civilisation I am going to tan Grids ass for ditching me! And I'll leather Scar for causing all of this.......I'LL HURT THEM BOTH!

"Come on bitch!"

A man growled at me

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch, you ass!"

I seethed, only to be slapped, I kneed him in the balls, he bit me on the leg, I whimpered as he ripped off my clothes, I whimpered, he threw me the clothes, I was appalled, did he really expect me to wear this shit!? I mean all it was, was basically a thong and a bra, no way in freaking hell was I going to do it, that's what I said, guess what happened!

SLAP!

Yea they slapped me and force-dressed me, stupid bums!, and oh there's worse, I was given an _escort _to verse me in the ways of seduction, god what were they going to make me do?!? have sex?! The man was called Eric, he had blond hair, I hated him, he was mean and arrogant, I hated arrogance in a man! He was mean and all he did was try to woo me, he was 23 and I was a 17 year old, how fecking desperate was he?! I was dragged up by two men, the smell of alcohol filled me as I drifted into unconsciousness (Yes....they drugged me) I was unconscious but I could hear what the men, yes all men, were saying.

"Brothers, we have here today a sacrifice, yes this powerful little vixen will be the offering to his highness _El Diablo Morte, _to you your holiness, accept her as we perform this ritual in your honour!"

By the time he had finished, I had come to, I saw a man get naked, that's when I screamed, I sobbed, I did everything a girl in fear could do.

"Please...LET ME GO!!!"

I screamed as tears poured down me, the man grabbed me and bent me over, I screamed like hell, that's when it happened, out of the fires arose the demon, it roared in all fearsomeness, the man staggered back but his blood spurted onto the people, they chanted in pleasure, I swear are all of these people nut-jobs, I saw El Diablo, I shut my eyes as he stormed over, I felt him raise me up, I knew I was going to die! He roared an oddly familiar roar, I never opened my eyes, the fear was in control of me, I felt him jumping from tree to tree, we must have travelled a good five hours as when we arrived he dropped me, I hurt my rear end, damn devil! I took the time to look at him and low behold, it was...

"Scar?"

I said but he cocked his head and roared, maybe he was still mad at me?

"I-I know your mad...but will killing me really help?"

Wrong choice of words, he lifted his spear, he looked menacing, I actually felt afraid of him, he was scaring the hell out ta me! He was pacing, like a Predator, which, well he was, I tried everything to soothe him, all it got me was a multitude of odd alien snarls, I got the needle out, he roared a fearsome roar as he charged at me, we must have spent about an hour in which I ran in circles, not realising he had stopped and watched me with humour, I asked him.

"Would sorry suffice?"

he threw his spear at me, it barely missed me

"I take that as no....."

I sighed, Scar came over and punched me, I was breathless, he lifted me by the neck and looked at me as if anyalising my....skull.....uh oh....1 second. I need to think about how I am going to killed and probably mounted on his skull wall!

'Oh my freaking god he is going to kill me like he did that guy at the asylum, what did I do to deserve this?! Sure I may have accidentally broke his modulator thing, but he could fix it couldn't he?! Oh god I'm too young to fecking die!!! what about college, getting married?! This has to be the shittiest day EVER!'

He looked at me in the eyes and roared, I screamed in fear and waited for him to kill me, just spear me and take my skull.....but....he didn't, in fact, when I looked at him, he had a goofy smile on and burst out laughing, I was clueless, a minute ago he was about to make a trophy out of me! I realised this was a good time to jag him, so I grabbed the jag and stuck it into his arm, he groaned, I told him.

"Take it like a warrior!"

I growled and he did, then I exploded at him, he just looked at me as if nothing really happened, like he didn't just nearly kill me, he chuckled, I was pissed.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

I screamed, he pointed to my nose.

"What about my nose?!"

I asked, he got me a mirror and I stared confused until I saw that a piece of blood was on my nose, it made me look like a clown, now that I saw it I laughed as well, I looked at Scar, he looked at me, I thought we were having a moment, when he shoved me off the tree, I landed upside down, he smiled at me, as if to say 'now we're even!'

"I take it we're even yes?"

He nodded as he headed back

"Scar..."

he turned around

"Get me down!"

he thought about it then winked to me, I was gob struck

"SCAR YOU JERK!!!GET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

I screamed before I heard that annoying laughter again

"SCAR!!!!!!!!!!"

Well that's the end of this chapter

Boy that was scary!

And Scar is a big arrogant jerk!

Leaving me stuck in the woods tied to a tree!

I am so taking his spear, to get him back!

Ok

please

R&R

Thanks

~K-Chan~


	12. School is Chaotic!

The Insanity Begins

Going to School

Ok, a few weeks had passed, I was beginning to cope with the fact that my mum may not be coming back or she had prolonged her stay at....come to think of it.._where_ was she, she only said it was a faraway.....eh, I wasn't alone anyway, but I missed her voice, hmm maybe Scar could mimic it, oh sorry got carried away, I got home, eventually after Grid came and got me, we headed home and I flushed Scars medical kit down the toilet, he roared at me.

"Serves you!"

I said referring to him leaving me in the woods, he snorted and watched the Discovery channel, it was 'family time' as we called it, where we all sat down and watched TV, but this was sad, watching a dude explain mechanics, it made me and Grid gag, Scar loved it, not the show, the fact that we were miserable, I stood up to him.

"Ok enough is enough! Hand it over!"

I said as I reached for it, he scowled and held it up.

"Scar! I'm not playing with you!, Give me the damned remote!"

I growled as I basically jumped to get the remote, I was on top of him, he was using his free hand to hold me back, to someone outside....it didn't look right, a woman shielded her child's eyes, I gave a victory smile as I put a more suitable programme on, one that we would all like, AVP. Ok it was a film, but Scar, for once never growled, neither moved, too engrossed. They didn't notice me sneak out. I had to get ready for school, sadly it was the end of the long weekend and, prison called, yes the horrid thing called.......High School beckoned me, I got changed into my school clothes, I snuck out of the house and padlocked the door, the last thing I needed was.......wait, err maybe I will leave it open, when the film is done they may wanna kill someone, or each other and I don't want my house covered in green blood or acid I had enough of that from potty-training......Ok off to school with me! I said as I went out to my Taxi, I get a taxi to school. So I went in, had my daily argument with Adam, the most arrogant guy ever, but the odd thing was that we never got Robyn, hmm wonder why? That's what I asked Stephen my driver.

"Her mum said she had a fever and broke her leg"

I was appalled, poor Robyn, how could she have done that to herself?! Adam said

"Maybe she broke it when she was visiting Thierry"

h snorted and I whacked him on the head, earning a laugh from Stephan

"I love being a driver in this cab"

he smiled as me and Adam continued to beat each other up, when we got out Adam turned flirty,( ewww)

"Hey, uh how would you like to see the sky from above?"

he said, seductively

"I'd feel like I wanted to puke, just as how I feel when you flirt with me!"

I said to him

"Oh feisty one eh?"

My eyes widened

"Adam where were you Saturday night"

I asked

"I was at a brotherhood event, we got this sexy little vixen in, oh what I wouldn't give to try her on at night-"

SLAP!!!

I smacked him right across the face. Hard. Everyone stared at me I didn't care, this was the jerk that bided me on that horrid night, that Scar ran away. I almost got....I can't even say it because of him, I walked away from him my face red in embarrassment and anger as I headed into school, trying to erase the memory of Saturday night from my mind.

Meanwhile at home, Scar was very bored

"Hey Grid?"

he said, Grid was asleep

"Lazy ass, hmm wonder where the cat went?"

Scar said as he wento torment Buttons, who was sunbathing

"Here kitty, kitty"

Scar called, but Buttons hated men and ran away from Scar as fast as he could.

"DAMN ANIMAL!"

He roared, catching a woman's attention, from her view she saw a large animal thrashing in someone's home, she heard the roars and hisses in the house and phoned animal control, and after she had there was an explosion as half the house blew off, giving the lady a heart attack, Grid ran out towards my scent, Scar ran into the forest that was next to my school, now school at the best of times was boring, not this time, when I heard ambulances and police cars I almost fainted, what Adam said scared me the most.

"Kirsty! Hurry, there are aliens here!!!the earth is finally ending, lets kiss!"

he said I kneed him in the balls and walked to see the commotion, my left eye twitched at the scene, Grid was loose in the playground chasing the students around, I had only one question buzzing in my mind

'Where was Scar?'

Then I spotted him, lazer set on a student that was quite muscular and had a fake gun, my mind was clicking, Scar thought he was a warrior in the marinws, I ran to the tree and begged him to stop, but he shot him, the student's head exploded, Scar growled, he miscalculated, he scowled at me, I was nervous.

"Uh...oops?"

I said, he let out a huge growl

I think, he played Concrete Jungle, because now he really was trying to kill humans.

I sighed to myself and muttered

"Can my life get more insane than this?"

I hung my head as I listened to my classmates scream in fear.

Well this is not good in the slightest

Not only is Grid loose and terrorizing my school

Scar thinks that this is a jungle and that everyone here is his prey

again I have only this to say

Can my life get any crazier?

Answer to that?

Yes, Yes it can.

You will seen in future chapters.

Ok

R&R

Hope you are enjoying it

See ya

~K-Chan~


	13. Predator and Prey!

The Insanity Begins

Predator and Prey

Well not only has Scar gone insane…

He thinks that **I'm **his prey and has proceeded in chasing me around the playground, I ran to the entrance and when I got in, Adam locked me in by barricading the door, with himself. I growled at him.

"You idiot, what the hell are you doing?!"

I screamed, he laughed

"I'm keeping you in there, unless…."

He said and trailed off

"Unless….** what**"

I seethed, I hated him right now, I heard shuffles from outside, he was looking through the key-hole.

"Unless, you date me"

He winked

"Get lost!"

I snarled

"Suit yourself…."

He said as he blocked the door again, I heard roars from outside and gulped, Adam was laughing.

"Yeah, she is in here, but she is mines!"

I heard him say, then there was a lot of roaring and Adam was thrown into the door, making it fall down, Adam was crushed, I screamed as I ran, Scar in hot pursuit, I tried to reason with him.

"Wait, if you let me live I will let you hunt wherever you like!"

I reasoned, a spear was thrown at me, yeah he wasn't listening to reason…….

"What do you want!"

I screamed, he pointed at my head

"You can't have that I need it for brainy stuff"

He snorted, I reached the roof, there was only one way out, death

"Ok, you really want me gone!, then this it, I will jump!"

I screamed, he wasn't so sure now

"Listen if it is because I flushed your medic-kit, then I am sorry, but killing me will not solve anything!"

I said to him, he was in thought, I waited until he came over, he was trying to tell me something, but I had no clue what it was.

"What? What is it Scar?"

I asked, he pointed to the sky and then me

"You want me to call your ship?"

I asked, he nodded

"Why?"

I was confused, he made hand gestures, which I didn't get at first, and then I realised what he meant.

"Your home sick…."

He nodded

"Ok, if I do this…will you stay in the house when I leave school from now on?"

I sighed, he nodded happily.

"Ok, lets go home then"

I mumbled as we collected Grid, who in the mean time was chasing kids in the playground, he was angry at the thought of leaving, but complied eventually.

When we arrived home I was faced with one problem.

"I have no idea how to repair a communicator!"

I panicked as Scar was watching my every move, he was really irritable and impatient, I asked myself the thing I said everyday since the aliens had arrived at my house.

"Why me!?!"

I groaned as I began to fiddle with Scar's technology.

Well I have got into a fickle haven't I

Scar is a real impatient ass at times

How he thinks I'll fix this item, I have no clue

Well stay tuned for more

See ya real soon

Bye!

~K-Chan~


	14. A Betrayal of Trust!

The Insanity Begins

Betrayal of Trust!

I sat at my desk, looking at the dismembered device, it was bleeping and glowing red,

blue and green, I scratched my head, Scar had given me 4 days to fix his device, or he

would kill me, I started picking up random items, some looked big and some looked

small, some even warped into new shapes, I put a song on, and by mistake the children's channel switched on, it was 'Bob the Builder' I sighed, as if it wasn't more annoying, I had to fix this device, I started to hum the song….and what do you know, a piece fit into place, I was gob-smacked, but continued to hum, more and more pieces were forming together, until I had one left……but I could not find it, I panicked, it was just one piece left, I looked everywhere, in the cracks, attic, garage, Grid's room everywhere!….still no piece, I looked in the trash and lo behold, there it was, the missing piece.

"Thank him above!"

I sighed as I placed it in…. nothing happened…

"What the?"

I said, it stopped flashing and went black, I looked and saw the power key was gone, now I had to find that as well as an out let for the energy, this was not my day, it had to be an omen, for a 17 year old to be handed such the task as repairing alien tech! It had to be me of all people! It could not have been some other poor sap!? No it had to be me a student leaving high school, well it was unfair, but, no point in groaning, the sooner I do this, the sooner his mood lightens.

"Ok if I was an energy plug, where would I be?!"

I asked myself, then beamed

"The power cupboard!"

So I headed up to the cupboard, to find it was and alien lab, I was gonna murder that god damn alien of a man! But before that, the plug, I walked over and got shocked, my hair stood on its ends, I looked like the bride of Frankenstein! I grabbed the plug, despite the pain in my body and slammed it into Scar's device, the thing lit up and in a monotone voice it said.

=Damage is repaired, preparing to contact ship=

I smiled until I heard the last part

"Wait-WHAT?!"

I screamed, the device put up a hologram, I ducked my head, I saw another Yajuta more adult and had a cape on, I never moved, he began to talk.

"Scar? Are you there?! Answer me!"

He yelled, never said anything, I snuck away, praying he did not see me, no such luck, he shouted at me.

"Ooman! Why do you have my son's transmitter!"

He yelled, so that was Scar's father!? I ran to find Scar, he was lounging outside, I knocked him off the hammock. He pressed the button to allow English speech..

"What is it?"

he asked, I erupted in pants of drabble.

"Slow down!!"

He said

"THERE IS A YAJUTA IN YOUR TRANSMITTER!!!"

I screamed

"Oh so you did fix it, good job, you pass!"

He patted my head, I looked at him madly

"What?!? It was all a test!!!"

I screamed

"Well it was broke but you fixing it was the test, you passed!"

He said

"Well now that that's over, there is a Yajuta asking for you!"

I said

"Father"

He guessed, I nodded

"Kirsty, go to the room and keep that alien there…I have some _interesting_ matters to discuss with my father"

I nodded as I horded Grid into the room and locked the door, Scar suddenly gave a dark smile as he spoke to his father.

"Yes, the plan went smoothly, the earthling has fallen for the bait, I have them in the palm of my hand, yes, prepare the fleet and arrive at dawn, I shall have them in their cages for within that hour, yes, goodbye father!"

He said with an evil glint in his eye

"Soon. this earth shall be ours!"

He smiled as he prepared the trap

"They will not know what hit them!"

He snickered evilly

Meanwhile, outside a large figure looks solemn, it utters one thing

"Kirsty…"

Oh well looks like the tables have turned

It seems that Scar has betrayed us

What reason did he have?

What will happen to us?

What will happen to earth?

And

Who was the mysterious figure outside?

You know what to do!

R&R

And don't go far

More excitement in the next chapter of

The Insanity Begins

~K-Chan~

Over n' Out

See ya!

Bye!


	15. This means War!

The Insanity Begins

This means War!

My P.O.V

My head was sore, I felt groggy and cold.

I couldn't feel the ground...like I was in air, everything was darks and I could smell an odd liquid, not like alcohol....it was an even odder smell...

I tried to move my arms and legs but.....my whole body was frozen, what exactly had happened, all I remembered was Scar coming in, he spoke about the earth being his species home and about how my kind had polluted it...then....everything went black, what had that son of a devil done to me? And what about Grid? Where had that alien of mines had gone? Ow head hirting my blanking again...can't...stay.....conscious.....ugh....

End P.O.V

Scar came into the room, I looked hazily at him

"Sleep well?"

He laughed, I tried to move but I was stuck, he laughed

"I'd be careful...._**it**_ may awaken!"

He said

"I-It?"

I croaked sorely

"Ah! She speaks!"

He laughed

"Sc-Scar...what...did you do?"

I said very weakly, why was I so weak, what had he done to me!?

"I told you! But did you listen to me?! No, you treated me like a common pet, so unfitting for a prince,no, King-to-be!, no matter the planet shall be cleansed soon and we shall inhabit it once again, but, I will spare you and Grid....after all you _**did**_ shelter me, and the alien proved useful too, so I will allow you to live"

At that I jerked up, it was immensely painful, but I could not allow this, earth was for all species, not just one, this was entirely unjust!

"Scar that's wrong and you know it! Earth is everyone's planet, you cannot claim it!"

I said

"True....but once we eliminate the human race our kind shall be the ultimate race!"

He laughed

"But what about the aliens!? They will kill your kind!"

I growled, he sneered

"Those impure beasts will not put a foot in our turf! If they do all we need to do is implant the bomb and case closed"

He said simply

"B-But...."

I tried to protest but had nothing

"Face it, you had a great run but its over, you lost...admit it"

He sighed contently

"No...."

I seethed lowly

"Hmm, pardon?"

Said not paying attention

"I will _**never**_ admit defeat to you!"

I spat at him, his smile turned into a sneer

"Oh, won't you!?"

He growled

"Yes, you may enslave the earth but you will never get a true soldier, no one will love you for this, my kind ,may die but I will live and I will _**hate **_you for the rest of my life!"

I said in honesty, he was going to retort but he stopped

"I do not have to speak to you about my intentions, and by the way, do remember the day Grid made you that bet? You thanked me for 'helping' you?"

He asked

"Y-Yeah?"

I gulped, he yanked my chain up to face him

"I lied"

He whispered, my heart sunk

"W-What?"

I stammered

"Heh, that device, it was something I made, a genetically modified facehugger, it would only open if a strong suitable host had came near it, I only told you that Grid set it up so that you would run away from it, I made it, and guess what?"

He said

"W-What"

I gulped, my throat suddenly became dry, not because of the chain, I was terrified

"I used your DNA in its making"

He whispered evilly, my eyes went as wide as an animé character's

"M-My DNA?"

I said my throat now almost completely drained

"Yes, so if you make any attempts of escaping, she will awaken."

He said as he got up

"So don't think of any escape, you will be killed either way."

He winked as he shut the door, I began to sob, this was unfair, I didn't deserve this, it was very unjust not just for me but my entire race, what had we done? I understand _**some**_ of us had polluted the earth and killed many people but not the entire earth, it is a delicate system, if it is destroyed many animals and children will die, that....THAT'S NOT RIGHT!

I growled angrily, I could not just sit here and watched as my kind died, I had to escape even if I was implanted, I had to get Grid, he and his species could help and maybe that creature from before!? Whatever the reason I had to get somebody, the earth could not and would not fall to Scar's claws! No I will fight him with my own army, we would stop him before he steals innocent lives!

"I have to get to Grid!"

I declared as I began to struggle at the chains, I then smiled inwardly to myself, Scar said not to escape....he did not mention If I was freed, I strained myself over towards the black egg, it began to open, a white facehugger sprung out, I waited until the correct time and ducted, the acid sprayed over my chains grazing my arm, I grasped it, no eternal damaged there was no flesh wound, all I would have would be a scar,the creature leapt at me again, I dodged it again, this thing was relentless, I ran to the door and opened it, that was when something dripped on me, I looked up and the facehugger lunged at me, I gasped as it collided with my face, I felt its elongated tongue go down my throat, it's tail constricting around my throat and oxygen being cut off, I thought one thing about what Scar had told me before darkness claimed me.

_'This means war!'_

And with that, the darkness enclosed on me.....

Uh-Oh this is real bad.......

A facehugger has impregnated me........

I am trapped within Scar's ship

Where is Grid?

What will happen to me?

Will we be able to stop the invasion?

And

Who will live to see Scar fall from his crown?

R&R to see

Ok

Bye

~K-Chan~


	16. War of the Worlds! : Part 1

The Insanity Begins!

War of the Worlds: Part 1

I woke up my stomach aching, I saw the facehugger, it was lying dead beside me, I couldn't really remember what had happened, only blacking out, I got up slowly and remembered.

"Scar, he is going to invade!"

I said in panic as I ran out of the room, I realised I was in Scar's ship, this made it much harder, I was also incredibly hungry, my stomach churned from lack of food, so I began to search for food as well as a way out of the giant ship, I managed to discover the kitchen, I ate, and I ate, but I didn't seem to fill, like the more I ate the emptier I felt, I put it aside as I ran out of the kitchen, I had a pain in my chest but I paid it no heed, I had to hurry and get out or at least find Grid, if I could free him then I would have some advantage. I reached the vents and hauled myself up, the pain came back but I still never acknowledged it, I had too many things to worry about, like the world being enslaved!

"Why did it have to be me!"

I griped as in crawled in the vent, I was cold and my stomach grew empty, again, but food was a not at this time, survival was if I didn't survive, what hope has this earth against Scar and his people? None! If I can persuade them to stop, then maybe our earth can co-exist with these species, well I hope we can at least, it would be a start.

"Oh please let Grid be under here!"

I prayed as I looked through the little vent opening, I was not relieved Grid was there but so was all his people, even the Queen was there, now I had 2 very huge problems

Both species are about to go into war

I am the only human here and I have no weapons

"What am I going to do?"

I sobbed, the pain in my chest intensified, I gasped in pain. Grid heard a noise and hissed at the vent, I groaned as I tried to pull away but he charged at it, making me lose my breath, never the less I squirmed away, my chest now in agony, it felt like cramp but a whole lot worse, like being punched then stabbed all at the same time, the vent collapsed and I rolled out, I rose up weakly, I needed food, and fast, I spotted some odd alien meat, but I never cared, I ate it savouring each bite, after that, I was fine, for a while at least.

"I must stop this war, if it continues, earth will…"

I trailed off, earth would be destroyed if this continued, and that is something I cannot stand by and let occur. For the sake of every animal and human on this placid planet, I will have to stop this war.

"Or die trying!"

I vowed as I ran to get some weapons and reinforcements, this was everyone's planet and I'd be damned if I let someone destroy it. I realised I had little time left, the war was soon to start and I had no army to back me up, I was left with one solution.

"I have to get special help"

I sighed as I ran to the super computer and started pin pointing countries, hopefully someone would listen and contact me in my time of desperate help, at least I hoped that they would….

With Scar

"Yes father, all problems are taken care of, the human is in her container and cannot escape, the alien has…regrouped and formed an army, yes, I will be ready at twilight, the battle shall commence then, no, I haven't used the weapon yet, yes, I will keep it safe until that time, ok, bye father"

Scar slumped down as his father hung up

"Maybe I should visit her? She hasn't made any noise on my monitor…"

He thought when one of his men came through breathless

"Scar!"

He yelled, Scar turned round

"Yes?"

He said boredly

"It's the human! She is gone!"

He told Scar nervously

"What!"

He growled

"W-Well I went to deliver her food like you had ordered me too but when I arrived she was gone an so was the egg!"

The soldier said as he collapsed, Scar grit his teeth

"To all security units, be on the look out for a teenaged girl on board, she is harbouring a dangerous weapon, when found bring to cell ALIVE, do not kill her, that is all"

Scar announced as he dug his nails into the palms of his hands, so much that green blood dripped on the ground. Scar looked out at the school yard.

"Very soon…this planet shall be cleansed"

He muttered as he sat down on his throne, with a very ticked off expression, stitched on his face.

Grid meanwhile was listening to orders, he knew the plan, take out the leader and you take out the power….but part of him was guilty, the leader was Scar….he did not like him very much but…he had lived with him and knew that he only did it for survival…..if so then what was this for? It wasn't survival…Grid knew that much, then he realised, it was power, Scar had told him, he wanted his father to be proud of him, so is that why he is doing this, to make his father proud? Then again, Scar knew this was bad…. so maybe this was him as he truly was………a traitor. It hurt Grid badly, he was taken from Kirsty and now Scar had betrayed them, gained their trust and then crushed them….

"I will kill him for this!"

Grid seethed as he continued to watch his mother plot their strategy.

All three of us form the places we were in at the ship sighed and wondered

"How has it come to this?"

Well sad to say, but in three more chapters it will be the end…

It seems that all three of us are unsure of the battle

Scar id only doing it to please his father

Grid is doing it out of revenge that Scar has betrayed us

And me, I'm only doing it to save my planet

Who will win this war?

Who will die?

What will happen to all the people on earth?

And

What about my problem?

See Ya real soon

Next time on

The Insanity Begins!

Bye for now

~K-Chan~


	17. A Cry For Help

The Insanity Begins!

Regrouping!

I pinpointed several countries and left this small sad message.

"Hello, my name is Kirsty, I am a 17 year old girl in big trouble, my hometown has

_**Been over run and I have very little, well, no defences against it, the people of my **_

_**Town have been boarded up like cattle and the army has been taken hostage, most **_

_**Likely killed, please, if anyone is out there and sees this message, contact me, it may **_

_**Already be too late for me…. but I need your help to stop these invaders, so again, if you see my plea…help? That is all I can ask, I will await your answer, even if it is a small answer, I will accept it…thank you…" **_

I sent the message out to the countries and sat there awaiting their answer

I looked out at the playground, which would soon be a blood bath of bodies…

I asked myself quietly

"Someone…please answer…please…"

I sobbed sadly as I waited in the cold computer room for the computer to beep….

Ok this was really short but here is your chance to get into the war

All you have to do is reply to my little message with a reason why you have decided to help me in battle, it doesn't need to be big or long, all you have to say is your name, age and gender, ok?

So please help me?

Bye

~K-Chan~


	18. Help is on the Way!

The Insanity Begins!

Help is on its way!

I sat there with tears staining my cheeks, the war was soon to begin, no one had contacted me, I had just gave up when.

"Hello? Is a Kirsty there?"

My heart skipped a beat

"Yes! I'm here!"

I said

"Well my name is Hikarin, I am 15 and I have Yajuta here too!, I want to help rid the earth of them, my skills are evasion and agility, my family are being held captive, I managed to escape barely, you have my assistance in this bad time, plus I am good with a gun"

I smiled

"Thank you! I appreciate it!"

I smiled

"I will board a plane and arrive toot sweet!"

The girl smiled as her video log blacked and another came up, an adult woman

"Hello, is this on?"

she asked

"Yes!"

I said

"A kid!"

She said in disbelief

"Yes, I know but this is a matter of national proportions!"

I begged

"Well...if I wasn't up to my neck in Yajuta, I would call you nuts! But I will help, I do have a heart, besides the Yajuta are obnoxious! They barged in and boarded up my friends, so I will need all the help I can get, see you in 24 hours! Oh yes, by the way my name is Sky"

The screen went blank, I relaxed but then Scar came on I fell back in shock.

"Kirsty! I don't know what you are planning but, give it up the more you move the more at risk you are, I am begging you! Stop resisting and surrender!"

Scar said as the screen blacked out, I laughed, then jerked, my stomach was getting sorer, I put it aside...for now, the only thing left was to await more help and for the two new marines to arrive, I had to pin my hopes on these two and whoever else may offer their assistance. It was all I could do for now at least.

"Please let the cadets arrive unharmed!"

I prayed as I watched the black screen of the computer

meanwhile on a plane faraway

"Cost is clear, come on Kanji!"

the fifteen year old said as she let her dog sit on her lap, she looked at the city, it was in ruins, because of the Yajuta, she gripped her skirt in anger, the small dog looked at her, she shook her head.

"No not yet wait till the battle ok?"

She said it yawned and fell asleep

"I will kill them for doing this to the earth!"

She growled lowly as she watched them take off

On another part of the plane a 21 year old sat bored, the Yajuta had taken over her hometown, so she applied to help some kid, well it was a shame....

"The sooner I kick some Yajuta ass, the sooner the earth returns to normal!"

She stated as she fell asleep

The Yajuta saw the plane

"ESCAPEE, ESCAPEE-"

He was cut off by his head exploding, the fifteen year old growled

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN I'M TRYIN TA SLEEP!"

She growled as she laid back as shut her eyes

Well this has turned around nice

I am finally getting help!

I still need more people in order to have a decent team, say 10? well it would be a start.

Scar was warning me about something, but how can I trust him after all the trouble!

Oh well...

R&R and don't go far!

See Ya next time for more

Insanity.......how long can _**your **_sanity last?

Bye!

~K-Chan~


	19. Things are looking Up!

The Insanity Begins!

Things are looking Up!

I was really happy, I had two of the cadets here, Hikarin was 15 like she said, her dog Kanji had followed her onto the plane, but I never minded, it was cute. The other one was 21; she was very mature looking, although she looked bored….

"Oh, you must be Kirsty? Right!"

Hikarin asked cheerfully

"Yea, I am really glad you could come!"

I thanked her, she shook her head

"Not a bother, those damn Yajuta, imprisoned my family! And over ran my town! I would be more than happy to take them out!"

Hikarin said with a passion, I smiled awkwardly

"And you must be-"

I was about to say when she cut me off

"-Sky, my name is Sky!, the only reason I am doing this is because my friends are at stake and the earth belongs to everyone, not just one species…."

Sky said then trailed off

"Ok…thanks for your assistance anyway!"

I smiled, she seemed rather snobby, but she had a good motive and her heart is pure

'Kirsty, look at the monitor, another person has contacted you!"

Hikarin stated as she pointed to the monitor, another adult was on it

" Hello? I'm willing to help you my name is Kit Ulimato I'm 21 and I am female  
I'll have my clan help we are powerful demon god and goddess. They took minko from me, minko was an alien friend I had when I was10 I grew up alone and sad. They took him away. I'll kill every last one of them if I have to. These barbaric, brutes will fall at our power!, I will be over in 24 hours, until then, my ally!"

The woman said as the screen went black; I turned to my allies and smiled.

"Girls, that was another person who saw my plea, she is on her way here!"

I said excitedly

"So far it's an all girl army"

Hikarin smiled

"Yeah, no males have applied"

Sky sighed boredly

"It doesn't matter if it is a boy or a girl, as long as they want to help!"

I said

"Guess so"

Hikarin sighed

"Wonder how many we'll get?"

Sky asked

"Dunno, but at least 10 is a good start, and hey, this girl is bringing her clan, that will double our winning chances….right?"

I asked

"Well, I'd rather die than be a slave to a Yajuta!"

Sky stated

"No space bum is gonna get me down, you can count on it!"

Hikarin growled

"Let's all keep our spirits up then!"

I smiled

"All for one…"

I started, Sky and Hikarin smiled

"AND ONE FOR ALL!"

We yelled, we never saw the monitor come on.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little vigilantes!"

Scar snickered; I almost died of a heart attack, Hikarin growled at him

"Hey you, ya Yajuta bum! We will stop you and your stupid army, even if it kills us!"

She spat, I was sweating

"Hika, that's enough!"

I smiled nervously

"So go all out, we will kick your sorry butt straight back to wherever you came from!"

She smiled triumphantly, I was dying.

"Oh really? Well then, I look forward to you proving that point and, Kirsty?"

He laughed then added the last part to me

"By now your stomach should be aching, I would give up if I were you, I'm saying it in _your_ best interest, next time we talk, I won't be so kind!"

He smirked as the monitor went black

"Kirsty….what did he mean?"

Hikarin asked

"Its nothing…."

I muttered

"You're lying"

Sky stated

"No I am not!"

I yelled

"Then why, if your not, are you facing away?"

She smirked

"Girls, I'm serious, its nothing of _your_ concern!"

I said quietly

"But-"

Hikarin said, I cut her off

"I SAID I'M FINE SO DROP IT!"

I never meant to yell, Hikarin looked like she was going to cry, I felt horrid.

"Hikarin, I'm sorry…just, don't bring it up again…"

I said, she sniffled and nodded

"Ok…"

She whimpered, Sky looked silently at us

'Please let no friends be lost in the end….'

She sighed

Meanwhile with a certain goddess

"Come we must hurry!"

She ordered

"Yes, earth is counting on us!"

Another member said

"No, well true, but that child is relying on us!"

She said thinking of the girl she spoke to

"Ah, about that…."

The other woman said

"What?"

Kit asked

"Why are we helping a child? For all we know she could be a Yajuta masking it's voice!"

The other woman said

"I doubt it, when I saw her on the monitor, she looked human, plus there were two other girls, well, one was a teenager and the other was an adult. But they were human, I could tell"

Kit said

"Whatever you say…."

The woman sighed as they prepared to take off, there were 12 of them, mostly female, only 10 were males, but that wasn't important, not at the moment.

"All hands on your belts!"

A god yelled as he started the transporters, everyone shut their eyes and waited for impact, it always started rough, then it slowed down., Kit sighed happily as she felt the wind pick up and gravity intensified around the pod, she shut her eyes and allowed her body to go into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw before her mind blanked was the sunset as it hut the ground, she smiled peacefully as her body went into a blissful sleep. Before going to sleep she whispered one thing, as tears dropped from her hazy eyes.

"Rest easy Minko…until the Yajuta are slain…. rest easy…."

She whispered as her eyes shut and her mind went blank

Back with us, we were readying ourselves for sleep,Sky slept on an air duct, she said it would be an insult for someone of her calibre to touch the floor, I sweat dropped, Hikarin slept on a small table. I had asked if she wanted the bed, but she refused. So I was in the bed under the open vent, I griped.

"I swear, you planned this!"

I moaned, Sky threw a pipe at me

"Hey! That could have killed me!"

I yelled

"Maybe, but it would have also shut you up, now, SHUT YOUR YAP AND GET TO SLEEP!"

She barked as she shut her eyes. Hikarin laughed as she too drifted off to sleep, I looked at them and smiled.

"Things are defiantly looking up"

I mused as I shut my eyes and let sleep claim me….

Well this chapter turned out good

More people are helping and I have two here with me in my fight for the earth

But what is Scar trying to tell me?

Will Sky and I ever see eye to eye?

What about the new troops?

You know the drill

You review

I write

Your happy

I'm happy

Everyone wins!

Ok so

R&R and don't go far

For more

Insanity….how long can _your_ sanity last?

BYE

K-Chan!


	20. A Bad Sign

The Insanity Begins!

Signs....

It was quarter past 2 in the morning when it began, my stomach began to feel incredibly sore, like I had a broken rib, or something, I yawned as I looked at my tummy, my eyes widened in fear, my belly was...moving, I poked it and it mimicked it, I had to stop myself form letting out a blood curdling scream, this was just like in the horror movies! Then again, I was starting to believe that my whole life was a freaking horror movie! Thanks to the aliens! I looked again and poked it, thing poked back, I looked at Sky and Hikarin, they were asleep, I went back to sleep but, the thing kept moving, it hurt badly, like a person grabbing you and snapping a bone, but I refused to be taken out by this, I would be there to see Scar fall from his thrown! That was a silent vow I had made to myself, a vow that I would see through.

"Scar needs to learn, that not everything is a trophy!"

I mimbled as I tried to close my eyes, but the little bum inside me wouldn't allow me

"What!"

I asked it, my stomach grumbled

"No not more food!"

I said, it bulged out, I knew what it was doing! If I didn't feed it, then the thing would kill me! That made me pissed!

"Why me"

I sighed as I went to get food, something told me that this would be the first of many signs!

"I hate my life..."

I grumbled

Yes yes I know its short but its REAL late and I'm tired

so ill end it here

R&R

Thanks!


	21. Sacrifices of the Heart!

The Insanity Begins!

Sky's Sacrifice!

I awoke to the sound of screaming, the scream belonged to Sky, I saw she was whacking a hand from her leg, she growled at me.

"Don't just lie there! Help me!"

She yelled, Hikarin was shooting at something

"What's happening!"

I yelled

"Yajuta! They have found us! Scar is here!"

She yelled, I gasped my eyes now fully awake, I grabbed a bazooka and blasted a Yajuta's head off, barely missing Scar, he roared.

"Kirsty! I warned you! If you do not cease this I will take you by force!"

He growled, Hikarin and Sky went in front of me

"Touch my friend and die!"

Hikarin seethed

"Abducting a child...barbaric!"

Sky spat

"If you continue to be an obstacle I will eliminate you! Child or not! I will take her, she has something I need and I plan to take it!"

Scar growled from the outside.

I was terrified, Hikarin and Sky looked at each other

"What"

I asked

"I will deter them"

Sky said

"What...NO!"

I begged

"They won't stop until they have you! And I hate to say this but, you may be the only one who can stop this madness...so for the earth, you must live!"

Sky said as she pushed me and Hika down a pipe

"SKY!"

I screamed as the latch closed

"Ok bums.....come get a piece!"

Sky yelled as the door was booted down and a very angry Scar came through

"Where is the girl!"

He roared

"I....I'll never tell an ass like you!"

She spat at him

"Oh, _**won't**_ you?"

He smirked as he brought a young child through

"Jake!"

Sky screamed

"Momma?"

Jake squealed, Scar gave the signal and the boy was put down, he staggered to walk, Sky was relieved but his chest started to bulge, Sky's eyes widened.

"No...not him"

She cried

"Yes"

The boy fell down as blood stained his shirt

"Him!"

Blood splattered everywhere, a chestburster screeched

"You..."

Sky seethed

"YOU BASTARDS!"

She roared as she pulled the grenade and shot down the escape hatch, the factory blew up and bodies flew like leaves in the wind. Scar lay motionless, but he was alive. Hikarin and I were badly beaten up, I was soaked in blood and Hika was out cold. Sky...she was gone....we don't know if tshe is alive or dead, the only thing that we knew was that it had become colder.....

"Sky...."

I cried as I struggled to get up, I shook Hika

"She's....gone....isn't she....."

She cried

"Yes....."

I sobbed

"What now?"

Hika cried

"We finish this war...."

I said solemnly

"For Sky.....we must"

Hika agreed

meanwhile

Kit had woken up to a shock, there was nothing....

"Isn't a factory meant to be here?"

She asked, the male god looked around, he felt the ground and saw a horrid sight

"It seemed that a little battle had aroused here...."

He said

"Are they-"

She was about to say when he cut her off

"Two females got away.....one sacrificed herself...."

he said, they bowed

"But....."

He added

"I cannot assume that she is dead....merely....invisible"

He said

"Well only one thing to do!"

Kit stated

"Yes your highness?"

He asked

"Search and spread!"

She said

"As you wish...."

he mumbled as he got all the male gods to look in the sky, she and her goddesses searched the land, the male felt the ground where a female about 17 had sat, he gasped.

"If she is not found....."

He siad looking at the horrid vision he had foresaw

"Then humanity will be doomed!"

he stated as he began to take flight in the skys

Well this was....bad

Sky sacrificed her life....

Hika and I are safe.....for now

Kit got here only to see the state of the little dispute between the Yajuta and us

Is Sky really dead?

What about the vision?

What was it?

And

Will Kit arrive in time to help rid the earth of Yajuta?

R&R to see

See ya

BYE!

~K-Chan~


	22. Trapped

The Insanity Begins!

Trapped!

Hika and I had been running for at least a few hours, I began to get drowsy, Hika shook me and told me to stay focused, but I was so tired that I collapsed, Hika gasped and tried to wake me up....but I was having an odd dream...I saw the earth it was a pile of ash, Hika and Sky were dead, I was attacking something, it was Kit the girl that had come to help us, she was yelling at me.

"You beast you shall die for destroying my life!"

She yelled as she stabbed me, but something jumped out of me, a white chestburster it screeched an ear-splitting scream, that's when I woke up, Hika hugged me and asked me.

"What happened?"

She shook me

"I...I was killing everyone...."

I cried, Hika stared shocked

"I'll help you all the way...you know that right?"

Hika smiled, I nodded.

"Good-"

Hika was cut off by a net, I jumped as Hika was shocked, she screamed at me

"Run! I'll be fine just...GO!"

She yelled, I cried as I ran away from her

Hika braced herself but she smiled when she saw Kit

"Where is the other girl?"

She asked undoing the net

"Sorry about the net, you really shouldn't have lest your weapon hanging out!"

Kit sighed

"Sorry"

Hika laughed

"So where is she?"

Kit asked

"Kirsty kind of thought you were Scar and ran away, I told her to....sorry"

Hika apologized

"No need, Kin, search for her!"

Kit ordered her brother, he groaned

"Why me!"

He asked, she flicked him on the nose

"Cause I'm older and mom put me in charge of you!"

She stated calmly

"Fine!"

He moaned as he went to find Kirsty

My P.O.V

I must have gone far because I was outside and Yajuta were there....tons of them.....

"This isn't real,This isn't real,This isn't real!"

I cried as I hid in a tree, the bulging began again and I started singing a song to describe this monster inside me

"This secret inside me, I never let ya see, it comes awake and a I just can't hold it,so stay away from me! This beast is ugly, I feel the pain and I can't control it! it scratches on the wall in my stomach, in the hall,it comes awake and I just can't take it! hiding under my skin, that's when the pain begins, why won't somebody come and save me from this alien? I feel it deep within its just beneath the skin, I must confess that it feels like a monster!the pain has just begun, I don't have anyone, I must confess that this feels like a monster, this,this, feels like a monster!"

I screamed out as the thing stretched inside me, threatening to burst out of me, I said to it.

"Go right ahead, kill me, but what will you do when a Yajuta sees you in his territory?"

I smirked, it went back in.

"That's what I thought!"

I smiled as I got up and began to walk, I ran into a Yajuta, she smiled

"You must be the ooman?correct?"

She asked, I nodded

"Do not fear, I am against Scar's plans, My name is Feline"

She smiled, talk about lucky!

"Oh and I have four other female comrades, they agree Scar has gone over the score!"

She said as I walked with her

"What is your name?"

Feline smiled

"I-I'm Kirsty!"

I stammered nervous

"Don't be afraid, we shall not harm you!"

She smiled, I looked at her, she had a mask like Scar's only it was cracked in the eye part

"Your looking at my scar.......aren't you"

She smiled softly

"S-Sorry"

I apologized, I got a fright when one lifted me up, she was no bigger than a 10 year old.

"Sorry, Jasmine lost her human, so she thinks that you are her pet, she never let her human walk, so consider this a rest"

Feline smiled awkwardly, I looked at the little Yajuta girl, she was happy.

"Oh ye, where do you live?"

Feline asked

"I live....."

I started

"I don't have a home, I used to stay in a factory....but it blew up"

I sobbed, Feline looked pitifully at me

"Oh...I'm sorry"

She said, I stayed quiet

"What.....did Scar do to me?"

I asked

"What?"

She replied

"Scar said something about an 'Ultimate Weapon' what was it?"

I asked, Feline stayed silent

"Feline! Please I have to know!"

I cried

"Kirsty.......I can't, you will not be able to take it!"

She said sadly

"I will...please.......the dreams tear me a part!"

I said sadly, I heard her whisper

'That stage already?'

That did it screamed at her

"FELINE, WHAT STAGE!"

I yelled, Kin heard me

"She is a loud human!"

He griped as he ran, I meanwhile was crying, Feline couldn't take it anymore, she told the poor girl everything.

"Kirsty....he put something in you....."

She told me, I cried harder

"Aunt Feline made ooman cry!"

Jasmine said

"I know...."

She said guilty

"What is it?"

Another Yajuta said, he saw me and growled

"Feline! You dare to betray your-"

He was cut off by someone slicing his head off, Scar came through, my eyes widened, I made a run for it but I was surrounded, Feline looked guiltily as she said.

"Sorry....but my son was going to die....."

She said holding the child that Scar had......I looked around, it was no use, I was cornered, Scar chuckled at me, I growled.

"Face it....your trapped"

he said as he approached me, one of the guards warned him

"Careful, she could attack"

Scar laughed

"I know this one, she won't"

I tried to make a run for it but two guards caught me, I struggled violently as Scar approached me, he had a sadistic smile on his face as he whispered.

"I told I always got what I wanted!"

The guards gave me to him and I began to violently hit him, he laughed as he carried me away, he said in a very deadly tone.

"And know I have the Ultimate Weapon!"

Back with Hika

Hikarin gasped as she got up

"What is it?"

Kit said

"S-Something is wrong, my body has grown cold...."

She said as she shivered

"Wrong in what sense?"

Kit asked, just then her brother came in....holding a ribbon.....Kirsty's ribbon

"KIRSTY!"

Hika screamed as she fell to the floor

Kit looked at her brother and in a small venomous tone she whispered

"They . Will . Pay!"

Oh this is not good the war is just upon us and I have fallen into Scars claws

What will become of me?

Why does Scar want me so bad? What did I have?

Will Kit save me?

What about Hika?

You know what to do!

R&R

~K-Chan~


	23. War of the Worlds!: Part 2

The Insanity Begins!

War of the Worlds : Part 2

I awoke with a giant pain in my stomach, I would have screamed if there wasn't a cloth in my mouth, I saw a giant needle poised at my stomach and my top had been lifted, when I got out of this I was going to kill that alien.

'How do I get out? What happened to Hika?'

I thought sadly as I awaited further pain

With Hika

"What now?"

She asked

"We fight...."

Kit said Hika growled

"No! Not without Kirsty!"

She screamed, a god forced her down but she slapped him

"Don't touch me!"

She spat, Kit nodded to the warrior god

"Think, Kirsty would not be happy if we were killed for nothing, wouldn't you rather die protecting her than die from doing nothing?"

Kit argued

"I don't want to die at all!"

Hika cried, this was too much for her, she was only a teenager, she cursed those damned Yajuta for taking everything, now they had taken her friend, she was not going to let that pass.

"Kit...for Kirsty.....lets send their asses back to space!"

Hikarin growled, Kit nodded

"Yes"

She pat her shoulder, Hika grit her teeth

"Kirsty......"

She muttered as she got her dog suited, he looked at her

"Yes Kanji its battle time"

She growled as she readied her battle suit

With Me

"Let me go!"

I screamed as a Yajuta carried me to somewhere I was blindfolded and my body was tied up, I hated this, I recognized the laugh of the monster who had done this. Scar. He was talking about samples...oh god....he didn't!

"Scar! You extracted its DNA didn't you?"

I cried, he laughed

"I didn't _sample_ its DNA.....i copied it"

He smiled

"What?"

I cried

"You see....if I had tried to sample it, then the thing would kill you, your no use dead, so I copied its DNA into a formulae, imagine, your friends dying due to your baby, you are the new queen alien, I will make you produce more specimens, more warriors just for me and my clan"

I cried

"Your lying! I would never do that! Never!"

I sobbed

"Well you don't have a say"

He laughed

"Why?"

I whispered

"Hmm?"

he said

"WHY! Why are you doing this! Don't you love us, me and Grid! You never acted this way before so why! Why did you start now!tell me!...please..."

I gret, Scar looked away

"I'm sorry...."

He mumbled, I looked at him

"It was never meant to happen like this...."

He sighed as he looked out the window, I was confused

"Just.....don't try to escape....ok?"

I could have sworn I had saw the same Scar that I had lost, but that Scar was gone within a minute as 'Dark Scar' left the room without saying a word.

"What....just happened?"

I said to myself as a needle was plunged into me, I let out the loudest scream I had ever yelled, Hika's ear pricked up at the noise, she dropped her weapon with a loud clatter and stared into space, Kit snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Hikarin! What happened?"

She screamed

"I heard her....Kirsty is alive...."

She gasped, Kit sighed

"Probably your mind"

She muttered

"No! It was her!"

Hika yelled, Kit sternly gripped her arm

"KIRSTY IS DEAD, THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS KILLING THOSE DAMNED YAJUTA FOR DESTROYING MY LIFE! KIRSTY IS GONE!"

Kit screamed, Hika's eyes widened

"You....You only want revenge, not to save the earth....."

Hika seethed

"No, I do want to save the earth, just I dont want to dwell on the dead!"

Kit regained her composure

"I don't care if you think she is dead! I heard her scream, and don't say I didn't cause know I did!"

Hika said determinedly, Kit sighed

"Whatever! Just don't die during the war!"

she said as she latched onto her dragon, she pointed to a large black horse but Hikarin shook her head.

"I have Kanji"

She said as she pressed the dogs collar and it transformed into a black werewolf, she sat on his back and something unusual came out.

"THIS IS SPARTA!"

Everyone looked at her

"Uh.....never mind....."

She blushed as she charged her dog into war, Kit had the sky, there were explosions of blue flames and burnt bodies fell to the ground. Hika stabbed many opponents with her blades, Kanji ripped his victims apart and many of Kits warriors were killing the Yajuta, the problem was that the Xenomorph had came in, but Grid saw the human, she smelled like Kirsty, he ran over but his human wasn't there, his heart began to ache, he shouted at Hikarin, she smiled while slashing the Yajuts.

"Where, where is she! Where is Kirsty!"

Grid screamed, Hikarin looked at him sadly

"They took her......"

She said as she gripped Kirsty's bloody ribbon in her hand, Grid's insides grew cold, he stared at all of the Yajuta as he screeched an earsplitting screech.

"ALL OF YOU, SHALL PAY FOR THIS!"

He yelled as he began ripping Yajuta apart and basically going on a massive killing spree

With me

I could hear it.....the sound of death.....the war.....

"It has begun....."

I wept

"The war of the World has begun......."

I cried, but then a really odd feeling overcame me, the control pannel that held me was blown up and I was freed, I didn't really know what had happened....but I had one thing on my mind as I ran to where the blood-shed was happening....

"I must end this....before innocent lives are lost"

I vowed as I ran, not realising that a cyber angel was watching me from the sky

Oh this is it

The war has begun

and they all think im dead!

I'm appaled!

o oh well

Who exactly was the angel who helped me

What about this thing in me?

How will Hika react when she sees me?

Will Scar get his just rewards?

And

What about Grid?

You know the drill

You read

I write

You review

I do more chapters

Your happy

I'm happy

Everyone wins

So review!

~K-Chan~


	24. The Blood Of Innocence

The Insanity Begins!

The Blood Of Innocence

I must have run a mile or at least it seemed like one, I could smell that horrid smell of death and decay, it was getting stronger, my nose winced and the little bugger inside me began squirming, it was unbearable, I growled at it.

"Stop frigging moving or no food tonight!"

I growled, then something weird and scary happened, it spoke.

'_You said that yesterday._'

It said, I closed my eyes and breathed slowly before asking.

"W-Who said that?"

I said terrified of who would reply I looked at my stomach and I had to hold a scream in, my stomach was stretched out and I faintly saw a mouth.....a moving mouth, the thing was talking to me, that's it my sanity has officially vanished, up and flew away! I gulped as I spoke again, eyes locked on my stomach.

"When are you going to burst out?"

I said my breath wavering

"Soon"

It replied, I was in tears, there was so much I had yet to see, to do, to go, I had always wanted to see Japan or America, what would people tell my mother? I died from an alien? Like hell would she believe that!

"Relax, I am comfortable in here for now, but I am growing and will require food, preferably human or Yajuta so go and bring me some food!"

I think it was a boy, I growled at it.

"I am not your made and I have more important things than you to worry about!"

I seethed, it sounded hurt.

"You didn't need to be so mean you know....momma"

It whimpered, I sighed

"You _**had**_ to use the 'momma' card, didn't you?"

I moaned

"Yea, I found its what you humans use for your mother figures, so, what the heck"

It said laughing

"Well I am not your momma, children do not kill their momma's"

I said it sounded confused

"Why?"

It asked

"Well, err, because momma's are the ones to bring the baby up, what would be the point in killing them?"

I sweat dropped as I told him

"But they would have out-lived their usefulness"

It said

"Your a smart boy aren't you?"

I said in irritation

"Yes I am and, i'm a girl"

She replied

"A-A girl?"

I said breathless

"Remember the Yajuta said, do not move or she will awaken?"

She laughed

"I thought he was kidding!"

I said

"No, I am an altered praetorian facehugger, that's why I can talk to you, besides, you needed it"

She said

"WHAT I NEED IS TO GET TO THE WAR!"

I screamed

"That's it let them know you escaped"

She said sarcastically

"Shut it!"

I yelled as I ran, she went back in to my stomach as Scar came out

"Holy crap!"

I yelled as I shot to the door, Scar grabbed me by the leg and dragged me away, but I felt his grip loosen when I saw a flash of whit fly by and hold him, she whispered.

"Run, stop this insanity!"

She hissed, her voice was so familiar but I had to get away from here, Scar roared but when he looked back the white angel was gone, along with his weapon, he growled in anger.

"Shit!"

He spat as he went out to war, If he wanted something done, he'd do it himslf.

"Never send an alien to do a Yajuta's work!"

he growled as he gripped his maul and went to find a certain teenage girl, if she did not lure the weapon out then nothing would. He knew what girl he needed, the same one who mouthed off to him, she was the key.

"Yes, that will teach her about mouthing off to me!"

Scar growled as he set his sights on the child

Kit meanwhile had gone war mad and her demon mode was activated, darkness took over as her body morphed into a giant black Dragon, all of the Yajuta gazed in fear and some in amazement, but mostly in fear, Hika was so shocked she fell off Kanji, Scar took this opportunity and threw a spear right into the wolfs heart, Hika's eyes widened as blood spurted on her, Kanji looked at his master as he fell,Hika screamed as she ran to the fallen dog.

"K-Kanji you hang in there! Don't you dare close your eyes! You hear me!"

She cried as tears fell onto the wolfs black fur, he looked at her and whispered into her ear

"I'll always be with you.....in....spirit..."

he whispered as he jerked then his hand went limp and his eyes dulled....he was dead, Hika shook him as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Kanji?"

She moaned, Kit looked at her in sympathy

"KANJI!"

Hika screeched as she got up her eyes a dangerous shade of blue

"Now....its personal!"

I had heard the scream, it was Hika, something must have happened, she would never scream for nothing, the little bum inside me said.

"I sense Yajuta, a whole fleet of them"

She said, I groaned

"Great! Just great!"

I said as I ran towards the front-line

With a certain person...

Person's P.O.V

She made it out thanks to me, I will not reveal my identity right now....

Its too early, but know this I am alive and not dead, I pray that no lives were lost in my absence, this war must end, I will risk my life to stop the invasion and also, I wonder about the child and her army? Have they regrouped? I will see soon enough when I join them.

I flew up in the sky to get a better view.....

Blood...

Death....

Bodies....

Massacre....

That is what this war has caused, it has scarred the earth.

I hope, for the sake of this placid planet, that the child stops this insanity soon....or all of this will be lost.....

End P.O.V

The angel prayed as she flew up high in the sky and awaited the correct time to enter the battle.....

Well this is the end of this one, I don't know when to end it now, I thought I did, but i'm not sure now, guess it don't matter, as long as you like it...

you do like it...

right?

O.O

Ok remember to

R&R

Thanks

~K-Chan~


	25. War of the Worlds : Part 3

The Insanity Begins!

War of the Worlds : Part 3

Hika was beyond angry, kidnapping her friend was one thing....but killing Kanji, the dog her grandmother had left her before dying....that was the last straw, she had no mercy left in her body to give out to these monsters. Especially the demon named Scar.

"Scar! Show yourself you snivelling coward!"

She hissed, he jumped in front of her, she slashed him, but he dodged and kicked her full throttle into a wall, she coughed up blood. He loomed over her.

"You must feel so big hurting a girl!"

She hissed, he grabbed her by the throat and dragged her away, Kit saw him and screamed.

"No! Not Hika!"

Kit flew over to her but she was overpowered and de-formed, things were not looking good, they were overpowered and half their fleet was dead, Kit's brother Kin fought valiantly...but sadly a Yajuta cut his head off, so they were not doing well, a Yajuta came over and smiled cruelly, Kit closed her eyes.

"Hey! I leave for a while and you get overpowered!"

A very familiar voice laughed as smoke erupted from everywhere, in the middle of the smoke stood a cybernetic woman with angel wings, Hika smiled

"SKY!"

She screamed, I had just gotten there and stared gob-struck, she was alive!

Scar growled and threw Hika into his ship, he knew exactly what to do, Hika screamed as she struggled to escape, I saw him and gasped.

"NO!NOT HER!"

I knew what he was planning.....and I had to get up there, the war was almost over and Scar had not one, he was going to do what all Yajuta did when they lost....he was going to bomb the planet, I had to stop him, if he did that then we would all be killed.

"SKY!"

I screamed, I received many shocked stares.

"It cant be........."

Kit said astounded

"She's alive....."

Sky said

"SKY, GET ME UP THERE! HE IS GOING TO BOMB THE PLANET!"

I screamed, Sky flew me up to the ship.

"Oh yeah thanks for earlier"

I smiled

"What do you mean?"

She said

"You helped me"

I said

"No....I only recently found you"

She said, but.....if she never helped...then....

"Oh my god!"

I said in astonishment

"It was a.....real one"

I said in shock, I saw it...it was my sister , no...they...

"NO!"

I screamed nearly making Sky drop me

' Kirsty, stop them, save our planet'

She said as she vanished, I let a tear slip out of my eye.

"Now....its personal!"

I seethed as Sky flew me up, I was going to make that son of a bitch regret every ;ife he had taken....starting with my sister.

"Kirsty, we are almost up there, are you ready?"

Sky said, I nodded

'Kirsty'

The alien in me said

'Not now!'

I seethed

'But-'

It started

'NO!'

I yelled at it

'Suit yourself!'

it sighed

With Scar

"Kirsty will come for me!"

Hika whined as she struggled against the chain

"Oh I am _certain_ of that"

He said

"You want her to come!"

Hika said in fear

"Yes it is going according to plan"

He smiled

"What do you-"

Hika was cut off by the ceiling exploding

"Bingo!"

Scar smirked as I landed with Sky

"Kirsty! Its a trap!"

Hika yelled

"Wha-"

I never finished, a large cage fell down separating Sky and me, Sky banged on the glass, I looke at her, she was losing air, I pleaded with Scar.

"Scar stop please, this is madness!"

I screamed

"Madness? I wouldn't say that i'd say more like insanity going haywire, besides it was _**you**_ who started this evil"

He smirked

"Me! What did I do!"

I said

"You let us confide in your home!"

he said, Hika stared at me in shock

"Is that....true?"

She asked

"Yes.....but he never did any of this....WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED US ALL!"

I said quietly then screamed, he stared in pity as a small voice came out

"I never....meant it to come to this....."

Scar said lowly

"You were so trusting...I t was the perfect plan...."

He said as his nails tightened into a fist

"_**But**_ then you had the beast! The monster, he was the one who made me remember that I was a warrior and not some commoner, so I hatched a scheme to trap him....and you, you had a gift that surrounded you, an aurora, I had to have that power, and now...I will!"

He smiled evilly

"You not right in the head if-"

I cut off as he had Hika in a death grip, his blade at her neck

"Its up to you! You or her, which will you choose?"

He smiled evilly

"Kirsty, you need to live!"

Hika screamed

"Tick, tock, tick,tock oh such a decision"

Scar teased

"Kirsty just let-"

I cut her off

"Ok you-"

I jerked

"Kirsty?"

Hika gasped, I smiled as tears ran down my face

"I'm fine-Ack!"

I gasped in pain as I fell on my back and writhed in pain,Scar stared in horror, he never wanted this, it was too inhumane! He ran over to me and held me.

"Scar....."

I said as blood seeped through

"Hang in! We'll get help and-"

I cut him off

"You know....ack.....dying like this.....surrounded by my friends....isn't a bad way to go.....ack! I'm happy I lived to see you all here...."

I gasped as more blood seeped through, Scar hut the release button and Hika ran towaeds me, Grid came from the ceiling and Kit and Sky came in, all of my family....had came...

"Kirsty! Don't you dare talk like that! You'll live!"

She cried

"None of us would have became a team if not for you"

Sky began to sob

"There will never be a team as good as us, and never such a true leader"

Kit said, she was crying.....for the first time since her alien friend died.......she was showing tears.....

I looked around, I saw everyone, Grid came up to me and hugged me, not wanting to release me, he loved me,he truly did.

"Kirsty....don't go....please...."

He begged, I pat his head gently.

"We all have our purpose...mines has surpassed....now I must go....."

I said as he released me, they all watched in horror as my chest began to bulge and my face twisted in a look of pain, Scar was tearing up, funny, I never knew they could cry....now I have seen everything.....

"Everyone.....thanks"

I said as I took my final breath, I slapped a teleport machine and as everyone left they sawmy chest burst, the queen was born, it looked around but its eyes froze on the bomb, it looked at me I coughed as I said my final words.

"You lose"

And then everything went black, Scar watched as the factory blew up, with me inside.

"The war is over....."

Sky cried

"She saved us..."

Kit sobbed

"Where is Grid?"

Scar asked, everyone growled at him

"_**You**_ have no right to even live! Because of you Kirsty is"

Sky started

"Here!"

Hika yelled

"Yes she's wait- WHAT?"

Sky looked at my unconscious charred body, grid was holding me

"I never abandon my family!"

Grid stated glowering at Scar....

"Is it too late to say sorry?"

Everyone sneered at him, he shrunk back

"Guess so....."

Well its finally over...or is it? Can there be a surprise at my house?

I hope not

O.O

I can't take any more 'surprises'

Well one way to see

R&R

~K-Chan~


	26. Kit's Scornful Memory

The Insanity Begins!

Kit's Scornful Memory...

The group had arrived in Kirsty's house, neither of them spoke, in fact since their leader had died they never did anything, Sky had gone into a depressive state and Kit just stared monotonely into the air, Hika refused to believe that she was dead.

"She must live!...she must..."

Hika cried

"There is no possible way..."

Sky said sadly holding Hika, she slapped her away.

"No! You forget there is!"

Hika growled, Kit shook her head

"I refuse to let _**him**_ touch her!"

Kit seethed, Hika looked sadly at her

"As much as you detest him...her fate is in the balance...he may be able to revive her...we...WE HAVE TO TRY!"

Hika yelled at the end, as much as she detested the alien outside...he was their only hope for Kirsty's survival...

Scar stared into the night sky, letting a cool breeze soothe him...out of all the things he had done...never had he felt so sad...he had killed the only thing that had ever shown kindness to him and he used her like a guinea pig...without thinking his actions through, he had created a new breed of alien and lost her... he hated his father, it was all him, Scar never meant to kill her, his father told him to...he would have let her live...but an order is an order and now...she was gone...he looked in the sky, he smiling face haunted the air in his mind, even her charred body could be seen...he was snapped out of it by Sky.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

She screamed, he nodded

"Listen...we need to ask you..."

She trailed off

"Can I heal her?"

He answered, she nodded

"I can...but I will require items...6 of them, would they be willing to search? I will lend you my ship but they are a must..."

He said

"For Kirsty...they will"

She said

"Very well, I will come in and tell you the items"

He said as he went in, as they headed in all eyes stopped on Scar, all in hate, honestly could thye not see that guilt was eating him alive?

"What are the items, murderer"

Kit spat

"If I am to revive her, I need trust!"

He sighed, no one was going to he could tell but Hika proved him wrong

"I will"

She said

"Hika!"

Kit seethed

"Oh grow up! Think if you were a true friend, you would want her alive, besides how do we know Scar wasn't forced to murder her?"

Hika said, Scar stared shocked

"I will trust you...for now..."

Kit seethed

"I too am not sure...but for her sake I will trust you"

Sky sighed

"What do we need, Scar?"

Hika asked

"The first thing is blood from a sloth"

Scar said, everyone laughed really hard

"Why are you laughing?"

He asked

"Because, you, a giant man killing alien and you are scared of a tiny mammal"

Sky snorted

"Well, the sloth s on **my** planet are not like yours!"

Scar groaned

"So, we need to go to..."

Kit began

"Tarista"

Scar finished

"Right"

Hika sighed

"Well if you rather she die then ok..."

He sighed in sadness

"No...we will go-"

Hika began

"I will stay"

Kit said, Scar looked afraid

"I think its best...you go"

He stammered

"Why? So you can dispose of her, I don't think so!"

Kit sneered, Scar didn't know why she hated him so much...

"Kit! Stop being irrational!"

Sky grabbed her, she growled and sent Sky flying, Hika ran over to her

"Me! You are all going crazy over a dead body!"

She said as she kicked my dead body, Scar roared

"**Don't. Touch. Her!"**

He growled in a very dangerous tone,Kit froze her eyes on the fuming alien

"**Dead or not she has suffered tremendously and her friends want her alive, I guess you are not that much of a friend! If you were you would not be attacking your own kind!"**

he shouted at her, her body stiffened and her eyes stung, a warm liquid ran down her...tears she was crying, funny...she had made herself not cry...not since Minko...She cast her mind back to that tragic day as more tears leaked out...

\\Flashback/

It was raining, many dead bodies lay around her and the small alien that was protecting her

"Minko, be careful, we are surrounded by Yajuta"

A small girl said as she hugged the black alien

"_I am going out, don't follow"_

The alien said, her eyes widened

"No!"

She cried but her pushed her back and spat acid gently on the floor as he ran out to the war field, the little girl ran over the acid, as much as it pained her, she had to get Minko, he was all she had left. She ran into the middle of the war-zone, her eyes were stuck on a Yajuta...he held Minko in stabbing position, his spear in him, at that moment, her sanity ended, the world seemed to spin out of order as she screamed in mourn.

"MINKO!"

The girl ran over despite the Yajuta being there, she kicked him in the mask causing him to stumble into the waters below, the girl held her alien, he looked weakly at her

"Minko...you idiot..."

She cried

"_If I had told you then you would have stopped me...that alien had a bomb..."_

Minko said

"So you protected me...at the cost of your life"

She let tears slip out

"_You are my mistress...my family...I would die for you..."_

He croaked

"Don't talk like your dying!...your not dying!"

She said, he coughed weakly

"_I am...its my time..."_

He said as his heart got weaker, her tears deepened

"No! MINKO, DON'T!"

She screamed but his body was growing cold, she screamed at him her tears now fully shedding

"I LOVE YOU!"

She wept, Minko used his last ounce of strength to answer

"_I love you too, Kit"_

he said as his body stilled and his hand went limp, she stared mournfully at the dead alien below her, she weakly got up and to her anger she saw the same predator that she had pushed into the water, he stared at her in hate before getting beamed up to be healed, she caught note of one thing on him, a scar on his forehead.

"He will die for this!"

Kit seethed as she stood there in the middle of the war, staring coldly at the ship that flew away...

\\End Flashback/

Kit looked at Scar her anger renewed

"YOU MURDERED HIM!"

Oh this is getting serious!

I'm still semi-dead...

Scar was the one who killed Kits friend...

Kit wants to kill Scar

And

Everyone has lost their sanity!

R&R

for more

Insanity

Bye

~K-Chan~


	27. Saving Kirsty!

The Insanity Begins!

Searching For The Cure!

After calming Kit down and removing her from Scar's neck, the gang finally set off to locate the first item for the cure 'Sloth's Blood' it sounded rather easy, find a sloth and kill it, piece of cake, right?

"According to Scar, they live in the mountains near the waterfall"

Hika said

"So…all we have to do is find it, bag it and kill it! Not too hard"

Sky laughed

"You would think…but look at this print"

Kit said pointing to a very big claw mark, the others looked like they had seen a ghost, Grid smelt the print.

"This is a fresh print, only an hour or so, it headed to the falls"

He pronounced

"Ok…lets get this done!"

Kit sighed lowly

"The sooner we do this and find the other items, the sooner Kirsty heals!"

Hikarin announced as she took the lead. The gang headed down the rocky cliffs of the falls, Sky had a terrible fear of water, ever since she was a little girl, the water had terrified her….a bit of water landed on her and she accidentally let go of the harness, Sky screamed as she plummeted down at an unimaginable speed, Grid shot down and grabbed her as she hut the water, they both plunged in. Hard. Hikarin and Kit looked helplessly at the bubbles in the water, trying to find their friends. A black top appeared as Grid resurfaced with an unconscious Sky in his arms, he brought her over to a rock and tried to resuscitate her, he pressed down on her lungs about three or four times before she coughed up water, she looked gratefully at him.

"Thank you…..Grid"

Sky breathed

"No need…you could have died….there is no need for more death…."

Grid said solemnly

"I think we should walk for now…."

Hika sweat-dropped

"Agreed!"

Everyone said at the same time.

Meanwhile with Scar…

Scar stared uneasily at my charred body; he had begun to scrape off pieces of the charcoal from my skin until a face was visible, he softly smiled, at least some of me was left, Scar gently stroked my cheek with his clawed finger, tears dropping from his eyes, this was never meant to happen….no lives were meant to be taken….especially innocent ones….

"Why did it come to this? What reason led you to defy me?"

He asked me, not expecting an answer

"You were too pure to be lost….So why? WHY DID YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF!WHY…why….."

Scar cried to himself, he felt terrible, his father, this war, her death, it was all his father's fault, if he hadn't ordered her to be caught, then none of this would have happened…Scar felt like such a traitor, he had just betrayed her trust, got her captured and impregnated…. worst of all…he killed her, an innocent yet to fully live their life and he took it…he was ashamed…

"If she never forgives me I can understand…."

He cried as more tears flooded out of his hazel eyes, he remembered a trick that his brother had shown him…. but would it work? He was going to give it a go….Scar grasped his knife and slit his palm, he whimpered as he let the blood drip into a bowl, he then mixed it with herbs and other medical things before getting a cloth and lifting up Kirsty's head….he prayed/

"Please Paya…..let this work?"

He prayed as he put the cloth onto her forehead, Scar waited for a good ten minutes before breaking down in sobs again…however, if he had looked at her chest, he would have seen it gently rising and falling….

Back with the gang….

Hika stared wide eyed at a gigantic sleeping monster, she looked at Kit who was just as scared, Grid sniffed and nodded.

"This is the sloth"

He said

"No way!"

Sky exclaimed

"Yes, this is what you need to kill"

Grid said almost bored

"Ok….so lets do it….Kit"

Hika laughed pushing Kit

"What?Why me!"

Kit yelled

"Because your older,wiser and a demon!"

Hika replied, Kit retaliated

"No! I'm only 21 how is that old!"

She shouted, while they were arguing, Grid went up and spat acid at it, making it awake, oh he was going to enjoy watching this! Sky saw it and screamed as she was hut, Hika ran over and dragged Sky away.

"Kit! Do something!"

Hika screamed dragging Sky to the cave

"What!"

Kit yelled

"Anything!"

Hika screamed, she looked at the cave entrance, then got an idea.

"Kit! Get it into the pit and we can drown it!"

Hika yelled, Kit shot a black arrow at it, making it angry and causing it to charge at her, she ran over to the cave and leapt over the pit, the creature never saw the hole and fell bit not before Kit sampled its blood in a needle, the gang listened to its screams of agony as it hut the water below….

"We….we did it!"

Hika cheered

"Jolly good show! Now lets return to the ship"

Kit said

"But the other items!"

Hika panicked

"Oh, I forgot I had them in my coat of medicines…. silly me"

Kit laughed leaving Hika with an 'OMG' expression on her face as they boarded the ship and headed for Earth, Grid had seen another fleet of ships, but their origin was unknown….so he didn't threat…..for now…..

"Ok first stop, Kirsty's house!"

Hika announced as they seated themselves in and awaited lift off, Kit sighed irritatedly.

"I hope Scar hasn't done anything weird when we were away!"

She sighed

"I doubt it….."

Hika smiled then thought deeply

"I hope…."

She smiled awkwardly as they sped up their pace and went into hyper drive

"This is gonna be a long day…."

Sky sighed as she watched Hika and Kit argue over captain controls….

Well how was it?

I'm in school and got nothing to do, so I thought why not do this!

It seems Scar's remedy has worked

The gang have finally learned to work as a team!

How will they react to me breathing?

Will the cure work?

And

Will this insanity ever end?

You know what to do

R&R

Bye

K-Chan!


	28. The End Of Inanity

The Insanity Begins!

The end of Insanity?

The gang had arrived late, they half expected Scar to be asleep but….he wasn't in the room, this worried Kit.

"Where is Scar?"

Kit asked

"I don't know but…..HE TOOK KIRSTY!"

Hika screamed at the empty bed, Kit snarled

"I knew if we left him he'd do this!"

Kit seethed, Sky was looking at the back door, there was a trail of green blood leading to the shed, Hika grabbed the medical stuff and proceeded to the shed, she held her breath as she opened the door….her eyes widened….lying on a bed was Scar, he was still and not breathing, but beside him was Kirsty, breathing gently, covered in Yajuta blood, Hika pushed Scar over and almost vomited, he had killed himself…stabbed himself to death….but, then why was Kirsty covered in his blood?

"When I get him, I'm going…to…."

Kit trailed off as she stared at the horrific sight.

"Oh my lord!"

She gagged

"Kit…can Yajuta blood…bring back the dead?"

Hikarin asked, Kit shook her head

"No, but it can heal weak ot sick people….why?"

Kit asked

"Scar saved Kirsty….by killing himself…."

Hika cried….

"Hey where's…"

Sky trailed off

"What happened…."

Sky sobbed

"Scar sacrificed his life to bring back Kirsty…"

Hika cried heavily, Grid came in and gasped

"Scar… you son of a devil! Why?"

He mourned

"I think we best heal her…"

Kit said

"Yes…."

Hika agreed as she tipped the medicine into my mouth, I blinked my eyes as life came to me, I saw Hika and smiled.

"Hello….Hika"

I breathed, she cried happily, they all did, even Grid, I saw Scar and nudged him, Kit looked sadly at me.

"Come on idiot wake up!"

I laughed, Scar stayed still

"Kirsty…..Scar is dead…"

Hika sighed

"No….No, he can't be!"

I sobbed as I slapped him

"SCAR YOU SON OF A BITCH WAKE UP! PLEASE! WAKE UP!"

I cried as I punched him

"Kirsty…."

Kit touched me, I slapped her hand away

"NO!"

I screamed, I gulped as I thought of something, if it worked I would never doubt books again, I began to lean in, my gang now curious to what I was doing, I kissed him on the mouth, waited for a few moments then gagged, to my utter shock, his eyes opened, I stared gob-struck at him as he smiled that smile I loved, he whispered.

"What took you so long?"

I forgot my gratitude and proceeded to batter that bastard of an alien into stew bean, the gang laughed at the whole episode, glad that everyone had lived to see another day…..

Hika, Kit and Sky had gotten home ok, however they left a small present, it was a communicator in the shape of a heart, it read.

'Although we are separate, may our hearts beat as one'

I thought it was sweet; Scar and Grid were acting like boys and thought it was gross and girly! I had received a message from my mother telling me that she had decided to stay at the spa she was at, called Chez La Sea, but that was ok, I had my aliens…..or so I thought…..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING?"

I screamed

"I'm going to sort things out on my planet"

Scar replied

"Grid?"

I said hopeful

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't go evil again!"

The alien laughed

"But….But…."

I cried, they hugged me

"Just, promise to be a good girl?"

Scar asked

"I will…"

I sniffed

"Atta girl!"

He smiled as they left.

I couldn't believe it….after everything we had been through the adventure was over, it was almost sad…I had gotten used to the insanity and now it was at an end….Or was it?

It was near midnight, I was in my bed when suddenly

CRAAAAAASH

Something crashed outside my house

"What the bloody hell?"

I gasped as I ran out, and guess who I saw…..

"SCAR! GRID!"

I screamed as I ran and hugged them

"It seems like, we are here to stay….."

Scar said

"Yes, our ship broke down…..so we needed a place to crash"

Grid laughed

"Did you NEED to actually crash!

I sighed as they went inside, the insanty was only just beginning…..

Well this is the end of this one

I will continue it in my next story

The Insanity Continues

So read it

Bye

K-Chan


End file.
